Renacido
by Radioactive Karma
Summary: Tras el asedio a Jonia, Talon decide dejar atrás su vida como asesino y esconderse del general Du Couteau en los más profundos suburbios de Noxus. Pero su retiro se ve interrumpido cuando recibe una carta proveniente de la Liga de Leyendas, lugar en el cual se reunirá con una vieja amiga.
1. Crónicas de un comienzo

En primer lugar, saludos a todos xD. Como podéis suponer este es mi primer fanfic y decidido hacerlo sobre un personaje que pertenece al lore del juego League of Legends, este personaje es Talon. He decidido enfocar esta historia sin respetar mucho el carácter original de los personajes, y de momento pienso usar como protagonistas principales a Talon y a Riven, aunque contaré la historia desde el punto de vista del primero. Tengo el argumento principal de la historia ya pensado, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar vuestras sugerencias (si las hay xD). De todos modos, si veo que la historia no agrada puedo editarla o borrarla. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. ^_^ Disfrutad ^_^

 **Crónicas de un comienzo**

Las estrellas me observaban inmóviles desde un cielo teñido de azabache y sangre. Las humildes casas de madera ardían al son de un continuo estruendo metálico y cuerpos mutilados yacían a los pies de sus asesinos. Algunos tenían la suerte de no poder ver tal espectáculo, pues el filo de las tropas Noxianas era, casi siempre, certero. Otros en cambio se arrastraban por el terreno escarpado suplicando que pusieran fin a su horrendo sufrimiento. Y allí estaba yo. Estático. Callado. Contemplando el summum de la barbarie humana, sin poder siquiera reaccionar. Tan atroz imagen prendió en mí un sentimiento de angustia y culpabilidad. Las lágrimas emergían desde lo más profundo de mí ser con el fin de aliviar el remordimiento que trajeron mis acciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues mi filo ya estaba manchado de la sangre de gentes inocentes. Comencé a notar en el pecho un dolor un tanto familiar, parecía que el tórax se me iba a salir. El dolor aumentó, reacio a escuchar mis alaridos de dolor, y cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, desperté de golpe.

Tarde unos segundos en reconocer mis situación, pero cuando lo hice suspiré un tanto aliviado. Aquella sangrienta quimera era ya común en mi día a día, pues desde el asedio a Jonia, aquel perturbador paisaje invadía mis sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas monótonas y repetitivas. De hecho mi conciencia dejó de estar tranquila desde aquel día y no poder pegar ojo por el miedo a revivirlo no ayudaba. Ahora que lo pienso, suena bastante irónico que hable de ética o de conciencia cuando en un pasado ejercí de asesino, y creo que resulta bastante evidente el motivo de mi retiro. Me crié en las calles, y allí la astucia y la carencia de moralidad alguna fueron mis mejores aliadas, pero cuando el general Du Couteau me derrotó en duelo y me ofreció aquel trato no pensé que me convertiría en uno de los heraldos que manifestaron tan sangriento mensaje en Jonia. Lo que más me reconcome es que nunca me negué. No lo hice porque mi general, y por aquel tiempo, mi padrastro, amenazó con ejecutar a todo traidor que osara a ir en contra de Noxus y de su gente. La verdad, no sé que hubiera preferido, estar en mi situación actual, preso de una casi constante ebriedad y de un remordimiento implacable, o descansar eternamente. Supongo que seguirá siendo un enigma que el pasado guarda receloso bajo llave. Después de aquellos sucesos renuncié al apellido Du Couteau y me marché de aquella casa dejando atrás a mi padrastro y a mis hermanastras, Katarina y Cassiopeia. Había servido durante años a aquella familia y al gobierno de Noxus, pero tras lo ocurrido juré que no movería un dedo para satisfacer los caprichos de tales monstruos.

El caso es que estaba en la calle. Todo el oro que conseguí en la campaña de Jonia fue lanzado al mar por mis propias manos, pues ni todas las riquezas de Runaterra podían pagar el sufrimiento que había causado. Deambulé por las calles con el fin de buscar algo con lo que evadiese mis remordimientos, aunque fuese de forma efímera, y esto me llevó a una dependencia al alcohol y a medicamentos poco ortodoxos. Al principio, gracias a estas substancias, pude conciliar el sueño durante varias semanas, pero cuando esta morfina personal dejó de hacer efecto me vi acurrucado en una oscura esquina, llorando, indefenso. De vez en cuando, por puro cansancio, caía rendido al frío adoquín, fracasando una vez más en el intento de evitar lo inevitable. Aquella era una de esas situaciones, solo que ya había sufrido mi pesadilla matutina y debía poner fin a mi estado de sobriedad. Al levantarme pude observar mi reflejo en el cristal de un escaparate. Vi a un hombre encapuchado, delgaducho y ligeramente encorvado. Vestía prendas de asesino de color negro, dejando al descubierto tan solo su barbilla y parte de su melena castaña.

Me acerqué a mi antro de confianza, arrojé desde la entrada una moneda al varón demacrado que se encontraba detrás de la barra y grité con un tono arrogante muy frecuente en mí:

-¡Lo de siempre!

El tabernero sacó una jarra de tamaño considerable y la llenó de la cerveza más barata de la que disponía aquel local de mala muerte. Me la sirvió acompañada de un gesto de hastío al que estaba acostumbrado. Miré con ansia a la embriagadora bebida, y cuando estaba a punto de ingerir el primer trago del día, un portazo interrumpió el sinestro silencio del tugurio en el que me encontraba. Era un soldado y parecía bastante enfurecido. Sacó de su zurrón una carta roja, el color predilecto del gobierno noxiano, y exclamó con un tono de enojo:

-¡Traigo un mensaje para Talon! ¿Está aquí?

Al oír ese nombre me sobresalté ligeramente y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la jarra de cerveza tibia. El silencio volvió a ser perturbado por las palabras mensajero, que esta vez alzó aún más el carácter enfadado de su voz.

-¿Está aquí sí o no?

Dirigí mi mirada a al tabernero. Este me había estado mirando de reojo mientras limpiaba un vaso,pero apartó la miranda al instante. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me armé de valor afrontando las consecuencias que podría acarrear mi acción y dije en un tono neutral:

-Soy yo.

Se acercó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y me dio la carta con un aire de agresividad.

-No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte.

Dicho esto, se fue, sumiendo de nuevo aquel antro en una nube de amargura y silencio. En cierto modo me alegré, ya que si le había costado significaba que había desaparecido de forma airosa. Pero, que el ejército Noxiano hubiera descubierto manifestaba que no estaba seguro de Du Couteau ni en los más profundos suburbios de Noxus. Poseído por la curiosidad y por las ansias de respuestas, abrí la carta. En un primer momento pensé que sería un aviso de arresto o, en el peor de los casos, una condena a muerte, pero cuando leí el contenido del sobre me llevé una grata sorpresa.

 _Estimado Señor Talon,_

 _Debido a su habilidad de combate en los conflictos bélicos y a su servicio impecable a la familia Du Cuteau, le ofrecemos un puesto de campeón aspirante en la Liga de Leyendas. Si desea competir por el título de vencedor en la arena deberá acudir a nuestras instalaciones en un plazo inferior de siete días. Le esperamos impaciente._

 _Atentamente, La Liga de Leyendas._

Aquellas simples palabras me llenaron de júbilo. Aun así, era lo bastante inteligente como para deducir que aquella invitación era un truco de mi padrastro. Lo más probables que quería que fuera a la liga para que me dejase influenciar por Katarina. En cierto modo quise satisfacer su deseo. Mi taburete estaba vacío y mi cerveza intacta, y yo, en cambio, de camino a la Liga de Leyendas.


	2. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Chicos, antes de comenzar con el segundo capítulo me veo en la obligación de daros las gracias por la acogida que tuve con el primero. Debo admitir que estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabía si mi forma de escribir iba a estar a la altura. He leído todos los reviews y los aprecio muchísimo, de hecho, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Tengo que mencionar que en este capítulo sale Riven, y la he caracterizado con la skin de Redeemed Riven, que a mi parecer es la más imponente. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y disfrutad ^_^

PD: Feliz año nuevo (atrasado xD)

La apática sobriedad con la que me recibieron en la Liga de Leyendas no encajaba en absoluto con lo que me había imaginado. No me malinterpretéis, alfombras suntuosas y estatuas de carácter épico proliferaban en las galerías de acogida del palacio, pero la frialdad que se podía respirar en el ambiente no se diferenciaba mucho de la que había experimentado en mi cloaca predilecta. Como es lógico no podía entrar directamente en el recinto reservado para campeones. Antes de dar paso a mi nueva vida debía rellenar un papeleo enorme. Burocracia, nunca la llegué a entender. Me sentía como un inmigrante, y en cierto modo me agradaba.

Me acerqué a la recepción esperando que, al menos, hallara alguna manifestación de bondad entre las frías paredes de mármol de aquel edificio. Evidentemente, mis anhelos no se vieron realizados. Detrás de la mesa se hallaba un hombre obeso. Movía sus papeles sin ningún patrón en particular, como si no supiera lo que hacía. Su mirada vaga iba acorde con su actitud, pues parecía que le costara reaccionar ante los sucesos de su alrededor. Vestía un uniforme azul y dorado, que a mi parecer, tan sólo le daba un carácter aún más pintoresco. Tras esperar la clásica cola de la hora punta, pude por fin entablar conversación con tan estrambótico hombre. Le saludé intentando parecer lo más agradable posible, y su respuesta fue dejar bruscamente unos papeles sobre la mesa. Era un contrato de admisión para la liga, parecía que ya me estaban esperando. Leí el contenido. Aquel informe transmitía sutilmente como la Liga de Leyendas no era responsable de daños y perjuicios tanto físicos como psicológicos. Esto me hico gracia, a mi parecer resultaba un poco hipócrita por su parte, pero lo dejé estar. Me extrañó que la liga con cubriera el servició de vivienda, por lo que me hice a la idea de que mi costumbre al deambulo no desaparecería tan fácilmente. También pude leer que todos los servicios de centros estaban a completa disposición y que disponía de un sueldo el cual iría escalando acorde a mi rango. Al fin y al cabo, todo eran problemas en el paraíso. Todo este papeleo tenía fama de ser importante, pero, de todos modos, no presté demasiada atención a aquel escrito. Garabateé mi firma lo más rápido que pude, pues las ansias que sentía me impedían ser racional ante aquella situación.

Cuando traspase la puerta metálica que conducía a mi nuevo modus vivendi, mis ojos se deleitaron con un majestuoso paisaje. Era un valle verde y virgen, de estética bastante primigenia. Bandadas de pájaros surcaban el azul cielo sin rumbo fijo, dándole a todo aquel coctel de elementos un toque armonioso. Divisé a lo lejos un edificio imponente. Supuse que sería la famosa Grieta del Invocador, pero no me interesaba ir allí en aquel momento. Consulté un mapa de madera el cual indicaba la localización de los edificios del centro. En el relieve pude localizar la ya mencionada grieta, una biblioteca, una zona de entrenamiento, una piscina pública, una taberna, unos apartamentos de alquiler para campeones, e incluso, una sala de entretenimiento y espectáculos. La verdad, no sabía a donde ir ni que hacer. En aquel preciso instante me di cuenta de algo que con lo que no había contado hasta ahora, no conocía a nadie. Bueno, lo cierto es que sí tenía amigos en la liga como mi hermanastra Katarina o algún colega que servía a Noxus, pero desconocía sus paraderos. Bastante contrariado, decidí que mataría el tiempo hasta el atardecer en la taberna local, necesitaba un trago.

El clima cálido y acogedor de aquel local no se podía comparar al tugurio noxiano al que estaba acostumbrado. Las paredes de madera estaban adornadas con objetos y motivos rústicos, pudiéndose respirar un aire de sosiego en cada esquina del establecimiento. Pude divisar a varios campeones de reojo. El primero al que reconocí fue a Gragas que bebía de su barril de vino mientras contaba a sus compañeros con tono solemne épicas batallas de las que fue protagonista. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Cuando la puerta se cerró emitiendo un indiscreto estruendo todas las miradas del bar se dirigieron a mi persona, instaurándose un silencio casi sepulcral. Me ruboricé ligeramente y avancé hacia la barra intentando parecer los más pequeño posible. Al ver la barra vacía, me tomé la libertad de sentarme en el taburete del extremo izquierdo. Me acomodé apoyando los antebrazos en la barra.

-Una cerveza, por favor - le dije al tabernero.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca se rompió aquel tenso ambiente. Las risas y el bullicio volvieron a expandirse exponencialmente sumiendo aquel bar en el aire apacible al que parecía estar acostumbrado. Estuve un rato mirando mi reflejo en la bebida. Reflexionando, creo. Pero la muchedumbre volvió a callar cuando una figura traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Era una mujer encapuchada en una indumentaria de color esmeralda. Portaba piezas de armadura plateadas que cubrían las zonas vitales de su cuerpo. Al llevar la cara medianamente oculta no pude examinar su rostro, y la escasa iluminación no ayudaba. Se dirigió recta a la barra, sentándose en el taburete a mi derecha. Dirigí la mirada a mi bebida. El silencio se rompió nuevamente cuando pidió de beber aguamiel de Freljord.

-Hay más taburetes libres- le dije en un tono ligeramente ladino.

-Lo sé, pero sólo uno al lado de ti.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió bastante, pero decidí seguir la conversación ya que la voz de aquella mujer me sonaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Te conozco?

-Juzga tú mismo.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras se quitó la capucha, dirigiendo una enigmática mirada hacia mí. Pude observar a una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos marrones. Su tez ligeramente bronceada manifestaba su costumbre al campo de batalla. Permanecí inmóvil unos segundos hasta que por fin me di cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

-¡Riven! -Exclamé en un tono jubiloso.

-Te ha costado ¿eh?, creía que me tenías más aprecio – dijo burlona.

-Lo siento…ha pasado tiempo desde lo de Jonia y últimamente he andado bastante desorientado…

-Tranquilo, si no fuera ese traje no te hubiera reconocido. ¿Desde cuándo estás en la liga?

-Hoy mismo me he unido, he venido aquí porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer, la verdad.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso. Cuando finalizó me preguntó:

-Pues, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a dar un paseo. Nos tenemos que poner al día.

Salimos de la taberna y empezamos a andar por un sendero cercano. El sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo que el paisaje se tiñera de un ambiente crepuscular. Durante el trayecto hablamos de nuestras vivencias desde que nos separamos debido al problema de Jonia. Lo cierto es que Riven había sido mi mejor amiga desde que empecé a servir al ejercito Noxiano. Es cierto que empleábamos nuestro tiempo en disciplinas diferentes, pero ella era la única persona que me ayudo a lidiar con el desastre de Jonia, pues a ella le afectó tanto como a mí.

-¿Qué te trae a la liga, Talon?

\- Bueno… me llegó una petición para participar y pensé que sería buena idea acceder. Además mi situación económica no es muy buena y…ya sabes…

Asintió.

Estuvimos andando un buen rato hasta que llegamos a las puertas del recinto.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa, mañana debo madrugar.

-Oh, claro ¿damos la vuelta y vamos a los apartamentos?

-No, yo no vivo dentro del centro, el alquiler de esas viviendas es excesivamente caro, solo los campeones de familias adineradas pueden permitírselo. ¿Tú vives ahí?

-¿Eh? No,no,no… Renuncié a mi apellido ¿recuerdas?

-Ah es cierto, me lo has dicho antes, ¡perdón!- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de incomodidad.

-Tranquila.

-¿Me acompañas a casa?

-Sí, de todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Recorrimos las calles de la ciudad que rodeaba la Liga de Leyenas. Eran abarrotados barrios de casa pegadas, repletas de comercios y de edificios culturales. Las farolas reflejaban luces doradas que inundaban el entorno en un aire de melancolía. Ya era de noche y se podía ver la luna.

Llegamos hasta una pequeña plaza que rodeaba un majestuoso roble. Me condujo hasta unos apartamentos compuestos por ladrillos que tenían pinta de ser bastante baratos. Allí me hizo subir por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta cuyo número era el diecisiete. Nos quedamos inmóviles delante de esta. El silencio hizo que la situación se sumiera en un ambiente de tensión. Cada uno miraba para un lado diferente. Finalmente, Riven rompió el silencio y me preguntó incómoda:

-¿Quieres entrar a tomar un café…o algo?

-¿Uh? Ah, no. No me gusta el café- respondí esbozando una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿Té?

Aquella insistencia me extraño bastante, así que me vi en la obligación de aceptar.

-Está bien. Té.

Entramos en silencio.

Bueno chicos para finalizar me gustaría añadir que a mi parecer esta capítulo no tiene la misma calidad literaria que el anterior, pero espero que os agrade igualmente. Como podéis observar no tengo mucha prisa en cuanto a la trama, pero el siguiente capítulo tratará tan sólo de la relación entre Riven y Talon. Espero que os haya gustado! :D


	3. Kafkiano

Bueno, antes de empezar con el capítulo me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:

-Os pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Me ha llevado tiempo escribir este capítulo porque dentro de poco tengo exámenes y tengo que llevar la teoría al día. (Además he tenido que hacer todo el trabajo que me había mandado para vacaciones porque lo he acumulado para los últimos días xD). Estoy obcecado por seguir escribiendo y no pienso dejar la historia hasta terminarla, pero iré subiendo un capítulo cada una o dos semanas, ya que quiero hacerlos más largos/elaborados. Si veis que llevo una pequeña racha de inactividad no os preocupéis no me he ido. :P

-Os ruego que me perdonéis por los errores gramaticales/sintácticos del anterior capítulo. No tengo excusa, pero en mi defensa diré que lo escribí a las cuatro de la mañana y lo publiqué sin corregirlo ¬¬. Bueno, espero que no me toméis por un simio semianalfabeto xD. Además me gustaría dar más carácter a los personajes, ya que me parecen un poco banales. Sé que dije que este capítulo iba a profundizar más sobre la relación de los personajes principales, pero me parecía forzar un poco la máquina xD, y como bien dije quiero hacer esto despacio y con buena letra. PD: Garcias por las reviews.

 **Kafkiano**

Siempre había pensado que los campeones gozaban de viviendas suntuosas y que, por lo general, llevaban una vida despreocupada. Mi teoría se vio desmentida cuando entré a casa de Riven por primera vez. Era un loft humilde sostenido por columnas de hierro un tanto oxidadas. Las paredes estaban a medio pintar y aún quedaban viejos trozos de papel decorativo pegado a ellas. El techo estaba lleno de humedades, dejando al descubierto enormes grietas que se expandían sin rumo fijo. La iluminación era bastante pobre, y le daba a la vivienda un aire de aflicción y pesimismo. El inmobiliario de tan modesta morada mezclaba muebles viejos con otros más bien simplones. Ese contraste me hubiera agradado bastante de no ser por el desorden que estaba contemplando. Colgados de los muebles o yaciendo en el suelo, distinguí ropa sucia, material bélico y envases de comida rápida. Un momento… ¿Qué hacía yo quejándome de la situación económica de una amiga? ¿No era un poco hipócrita por mi parte hacerlo cuando había estado viviendo como un perro abandonado? En aquel momento me avergoncé de mí mismo, aunque fuese una completa gilipollez.

Resultaba curioso y a la vez deprimente que con un solo vistazo a su casa pudiera descubrir más de ella de lo que había descubierto en la larga conversación de antes. Al darme cuenta de esto supe que debía ser un poco más abierto, ya que, al fin y al cabo, Riven estaba haciendo lo posible para integrarme aquí.

-Voy a poner agua a hervir, siéntate donde quieras.

-Vale – dije esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Joder, que antipático podía llegar a ser a veces, parecía que no podía estructurar una frase completa.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá suspirando profundamente. Pero mi calma se vio perturbada cuando Riven me habló desde la cocina.

-¿Cuándo crees que estarás listo para combatir?

\- No lo sé la verdad… estoy bastante oxidado, supongo que no me vendría mal algo de calentamiento… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ah nada, curiosidad.

Tras esta breve conversación el silencio recuperó lo que era suyo. Durante este corto periodo de tiempo estuve pensando en que iba a decir. Estaba muy nervioso, y desconocía el motivo, solía tener mucha confianza con ella. Solía…

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Riven se acercó con dos humeantes tazas de té. Me dio mi taza y por una milésima de segundo nuestras manos mantuvieron contacto. Se quitó las pesadas protecciones de metal arrojándolas contra el suelo y se tumbó apoyando sus piernas encima de las mías.

-¿No te importa verdad?

-No.

\- Estoy al borde de la extenuación.

El silencio volvió a dominar la situación, sumiéndonos en un ambiente tenso que ya parecía tradición durante nuestras conversaciones. Como siempre Riven quiso romperlo. Para ello decidió abordar el tópico de conversación más artificial después del típico cliché del tiempo. Se notaba que quería mantener la conversación viva, aunque hablásemos de algo tan sumamente trivial.

-¿Qué haces cuando no combates, Talon?

Aquella pregunta me puso entre la espada y la pared. Podía ser sincero y confesar que era propenso a los vicios mundanos o podía mentir. La segunda opción no me pareció apropiada, por lo que decidí ser sincero pero sin dejarme demasiado en evidencia.

-Bueno… te parecerá una tontería pero… nah, es igual.

-Va, dímelo – rogó.

\- No.

\- Por favor – poniendo aún más énfasis.

-¿Si te lo cuento prometes no reírte?

Asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Cuando vivía en el seno de los Du Couteau solía pintar, pero perdí todo recurso cuando me fui…

Noté un ligero gesto de sorpresa en ella. Se acomodó a mi lado mirándome a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué creías que me iba a reír? Es… precioso, no sabía que apreciaras el arte.

\- El de la guerra no es el único existente – dije con intención de lanzar una indirecta.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – exclamó cabizbaja.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Las tazas estaban intactas. Miré el reloj.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya… - dije levantándome.

\- Claro, ¿dónde vives ahora?

\- Lo cierto es que pensaba dormir en la calle hasta ganar algo de dinero – manifesté junto con una sonrisa de incomodidad.

\- Entonces puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… mientras pagues el alquiler a medias claro.

\- Ah, no tienes porqué… no quiero molestar.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Bueno pues… en cuanto cobre te paso mi parte.

\- Perfecto. Si no quieres partirte la espalda te recomiendo que uses el sofá.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – dije irónico.

\- Tú mismo – respondió burlona.

Un pitido. Un pitido penetraba por mis oídos con el fin de implementar banda sonora a mi aflicción rutinaria. Aquella escena ya había pasado de ser atroz a monótona, y por no hacer mudanza de su costumbre, volvió a visitarme cuando el ocaso se despidió de mí. Pero ya no estaba solo en aquel entorno tan onírico y real a la vez, a mi derecha se hallaba Riven, cubierta de sangre. Me agarraba del hombro, zarandeándome con fuerza al son del cielo rojizo. Su mirada flébil manifestaba en ella un gesto de protesta, de enfado. El insistente zumbido no me dejaba apreciar la entonación de sus palabras. Solo pude leer sus labios, manchados por el carmín más caro del mundo. _¿No piensas hacer nada?_ Repetía una y otra vez hasta que aquella frase se transformó en un paralelismo infernal. El pitido resaltaba cada vez más. Me llevé las manos a los oídos. La agonía ya comenzaba a comprimirme al pecho, más fuerte que nunca, más piadosa que nunca.

Desperté sobresaltado, empapado de sudor. El tórax seguía atormentándome, y con el propósito de aliviar tan agudo dolor, rebusqué en mi bolsa. Los segundos que consumí hasta encontrar mi pequeña bolsita de cuero parecieron horas. Encontré vacío el zurrón. Aquella imagen infundió en mí pavor, mucho más que el que había sufrido segundos antes. Me hallaba en una situación de lo más kafkiana. Desesperado me llevé el puño a la boca y lo mordí con la esperanza de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aquella noche las sombras me abrazaron desnudas ofreciéndome lágrimas tibias como calmantes.

Un suave golpe me despertó de mi breve letargo. Era Riven.

\- Levanta y desayuna – dijo acomodándose la armadura.

\- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

\- Nos vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A la Liga de Leyendas. El jungla falta hoy, te vienes conmigo.

\- Pero si no me sé las normas.

\- Te enseñaré sobre la marcha.

Cogí una manzana y cruzamos el viejo umbral para encararnos con una ciudad gris.

Si he cometido alguna falta ortográfica la corregiré en breves. Espero que os haya gustado. ^^


	4. La Liga de Leyendas

Bueno chicos soy consciente de que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo y me temo que debo disculparme una vez más por la tardanza. No he podido actualizar antes porque esta semana he tenido un montón de exámenes, y lamento comunicaros que la siguiente pinta igual. Aun así, estoy buscando ratos libres para escribir o para pensar en el desarrollo de la trama, e intentaré hacer todo lo posible por actualizar más a menudo.

Me gustaría añadir que en este capítulo hago alusión a ciertas habilidades de Talon, para evitar confusiones os sugiero que echéis un vistazo a su biografía. Como siempre, si hay alguna falta de ortografía perdonadme. Sin más dilación:

 **La Grieta del Invocador**

El tambor de mi pecho retumbaba sordo e implacable en un bosque compuesto por pilares blancos. En el fondo sabía que debía hacer acopio de valor y enfrentarme a lo que acepté en su momento. Las galerías de la Liga de Leyendas se veían desde otro punto de vista al ser aspirante. ¿Hasta qué punto era ético encerrar a diez personas en una arena para erradicar el tedio de los hombres lánguidos? La violencia había rehusado de su tradicional connotación con la crueldad, y ahora se había convertido en un espectáculo del que disfrutaban individuos aparentemente civilizados. La verdad, no me había planteado nada de eso en un principio, supongo que el ser humano impugna toda nociva repercusión con tal de experimentar algún cambio en su vida. Supongo que yo era el único. Supongo que supongo mal.

Riven me presentó a sus compañeros de uno en uno. Al principio, tan solo pude apreciarlos como sacos de carne y feromonas cuyo único fin era inmolar el tiempo desenfundando una espada. Nunca estuve tan equivocado. Cuando aprecié la iniquidad de mi prejuicio me entristecí ligeramente, pues hubiera preferido que mi mente fuese posada de pensamientos más banales. Aquella gente se portó muy bien conmigo.

\- Señoras y señores, este es el famoso Talon- me presentó irónica parodiando una presentación de aire solemne.

\- ¿Tanto se habla de mí? – pregunté entre risas forzadas.

\- Bastante – aquella palabra resonó por la galería. Noté que estaba cargada de ira. De odio.

Dirigí mi mirada a la procedencia de tan minimalista manifestación. Pude ver a un hombre alto y tonificado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y vestía una indumentaria azul de carácter oriental. Portaba una espada curva en la espalda. "Jonia" pensé. Riven le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Después se dio la vuelta sonriéndome, irónica, una vez más.

\- En fin, este es Yasuo. Es un poco borde, pero es buena gente.

Me acerqué y le tendí la mano con la esperanza de que la aceptara. Su rostro era la viva imagen del odio. Me miraba desafiante, como si quisiera entablar combate en aquel preciso instante. El hombre vaciló por unos segundos. Recé para que me devolviera el saludo, si no, la situación se volvería de lo más tensa. No era mi plan.

Finalmente el hombre aceptó mi saludo.

-No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo – dije sonriendo con la intención de sacarle la cara a mi nuevo amigo. Él se mostró tan furioso como antes, puede que incluso más.

Me agarró la mano con vasta fuerza, por un instante creía que me iba a partirme los dedos. Cuando transcurrieron los eternos segundos de formalidad social mi mano pudo liberarse de su ahogo.

-Esta es Ashe.

Era una mujer de tez extremadamente blanca, la cual hacía juego con su melena también albina. Sus ojos azules lanzaban una mirada fría pero inteligente. Al igual que yo se escudaba en una capucha. Parecía que fuera la encarnación del propio invierno, pues llevaba a su espalda un insólito arco de hielo.

\- Un placer –le dije.

\- El placer es todo mío – respondió con una sonrisa de ligera timidez.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante un par de segundos, como si quisiéramos leernos la mente el uno al otro. Riven dio fin la situación.

-Y por último, Leona.

Lo primero que pude observar en ella fue el aura de tranquilidad que desprendía. Era una fémina alta y tonificada. El hecho de que fuera pelirroja y su deslumbrante armadura de oro hacían que pareciese la mismísima portadora del sol. Supuse que era una guerrera de increíble fuerza, ya que cargar con una indumentaria tan pesada requería enorme resistencia. Su mirada alegre y llena de júbilo me desconcertó mucho. Leona era esa de clase de personas que a mi parecer vivían ciegas, ajenas al mundo y a la crueldad que este pregona. Siempre me habían sacado de las personas que exaltaban el carpe diem por encima de todo, pero no porque no coincidiera con mi ideología, sino porque sentía muchísima envidia. En parte quería ser tan ignorante como probablemente lo fuera ella.

-Mucho gusto, Talon – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mismamente.

Cada vez que cavilaba sobre la posible apariencia de la Grieta del Invocador siempre me venía la imagen de una arena de combate. Mi teoría se vio refutada cuando entre por primera vez a la que sería mi nueva zona de trabajo. La grieta era, a grosso modo, un bosque tétrico separado por tres calzadas en las que transcurrían las batallas. Estas estaban protegidas por inamovibles torres que atacaban a todo infeliz que osara a atravesar su territorio sin tropa alguna. Riven fue explicándome lo que debía hacer en todo momento, ya que una vez fuera de base, los aspirantes podíamos hablar entre nosotros desde cualquier localidad. Una ventaja de lo más pragmática.

Fui enviado a la jungla. Al parecer, para que no muriera demasiado a manos de los campeones. Seguí las indicaciones de mis compañeros, pero esto no pudo abstraerme del nerviosismo que sentía al estar encerrado en un panorama tan grotesco. Se alzaban ante mí arboles decrépitos, los cuales estiraban sus tullidos cuerpos con la esperanza de tocar el grisáceo cielo. Hubiera jurado que, incluso ellos, quería escapar de una morada tan funesta. De vez en cuando, me paraba en distintas ubicaciones para eliminar las criaturas que se hallaban en ellas, pues este era uno de los objetivos principales que debía cumplir al haber sido elegido jungla. Una vez más, suena irónico pero me lamentaba acabar con la vida de esas. Desconocía la razón. Tal vez por su pasividad, ya que no eran como los campeones. Las alimañas que poblaban la jungla no atacaban, tan solo permanecían estáticas hasta que algún campeón pusiera fin a su efímera existencia. Todo ello para volver a aparecer una y otra y otra vez. Sentía lástima, los aspirantes estaban allí por propia voluntad, pero mis pacíficos amigos se hallaban allí por obligación, aunque en ningún momento se pudiesen siquiera plantear el porqué de su estancia. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que los grandes pensadores estaban en lo cierto. La razón trae la libertad y la libertad solo se consigue con la razón, una no tiene sentido sin la otra.

Llevaba un rato deambulando por las estrechas sendas cuando Riven me habló desde la línea más alta de todas, la de Top.

\- En cuanto puedas gankeame, Talon.

\- Eeehh… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- Simplemente ven y ayúdame a matar a mi contrincante.

\- De acuerdo.

Recorrí el bosque a paso ligero, sorteando troncos caídos y arbustos, pero cuando corría sobre el ancho río que conectaba las calles, alguien me hirió en la pierna. Observé mi extremidad, tenía clavado una especie de aguijón. Sobresaltado me lo arranqué e intenté levantarme lo más rápido que pude. El causante de mi dolor no era otro que Kha'Zix, una cucaracha de forma humanoide siempre sedienta de sangre. Al ver que había recuperado la postura, se hizo invisible soltando una risa malévola. Imité su estrategia y difumine mi figura hasta hacerla indetectable. Me quedé inmóvil, no por miedo, sino porqué quería localizar las pisadas de mi enemigo en el río. Tan solo esperé unos instantes hasta detectar el paso de Kha'zix. Impregné de poder mi hoja y me teletransporté hasta la zona en la que se hallaba. Allí emergí de las sombras haciendo decenas de cuchillas se dirigieran a su posición. La cucaracha lanzó un alarido de dolor y se hizo visible. Después clavé mi potenciado filo, rematando a quién, en un principio, iba a ser mi cazador. En cuanto el cuerpo inerte calló al húmedo terreno se pudo oír la voz de una mujer por toda la grieta "Primera sangre".

\- No está mal para un novato, pero sigo esperándote– dijo Riven.

\- Lo siento, voy.

No pude correr, la pierna me torturaba. Me costó llegar a los arbustos que se hallaban cerca de la calle de Top. Una vez allí contacté con Riven.

-Ya estoy, avisa.

-Espera que estoy en camino, había ido a base a recuperarme.

-De acuerdo, te espero.

Aproveche esos minutos para examinar la zona. Divise tres montones de matojos al fondo de la calle, la cual estaba poblada por pequeños solados que luchaban para avanzar.

-No veo a nadie – dije.

-Ni yo, espera un poco.

El nivel de tensión al que estaba sometido era enorme, pero intenté mantener la calma. La llaga no ayudaba, desde luego.

De repente noté un movimiento a mi espalda. Me gire velozmente, pero mi posibilidad de reaccionar se vio frustrada por un contundente golpe. El impacto fue tan fuerte que me lazó hasta la callé con brusquedad. De entre las hierbas salió una figura que había visto muchas más veces de las que me hubiera gustado. Darius.

-No sabes las ganas que te tengo, hijo de puta. – gritó, mártir de su cólera.

Me dolían terriblemente las costillas, apenas podía moverme. El hombre, portador de la cólera de los traicioné en un pasado, se dirigió hacia mí. Antes de alcanzarme pegó un enorme salto, blandiendo su hacha con sed de sangre. Levante mi brazo derecho con afán de alargar mi vida aunque fuera solo por unos instantes, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no iba a salir vivo de ahí, pues la furia de Noxus era siempre implacable. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el dolor.

El inminente golpe se vio perturbado por un enorme estruendo metálico. Abrí los ojos. Se hallaba ante mi Riven, protegiendo mi damnificado cuerpo con su enorme espada rúnica. Tras el choque la mujer elevó el arma con extrema rapidez y realizó un enorme tajo en la pesada armadura de su oponente. Este respondió arrojando su enorme arma contra ella. El impacto hizo que Riven cayera al suelo arrojando su filo. Darius se quedó observando su cuerpo, parecía muerta. Mientras estaba distraído intente arrastrarme hasta la torre. Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de mi intención y se dirigió hacia mí, probablemente con la intención de rematarme a golpes.

-Tú no te escapas, cucaracha.

Me detuvo agarrándome del tobillo. Comenzó a golpearme la cara con sus guantes de hierro, y cuando estuvo satisfecho sacó una daga de su cintura. No estaba dispuesto a morir tan rápido. Elevé las manos aplicando toda mi fuerza en la muñeca en la cual portaba su arma. Este la agarro con las dos manos, aplicando aún más presión. El filo estaba cada vez más cerca de mi rostro. En cambio, el suyo estaba decorado con una macabra sonrisa. Ya no aguantaba más, iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. De repente le gesto de desquiciada felicidad que portada pasó a convertirse en una mueca de dolor. Se desplomó a mi lado, dejando al descubierto un filo que le atravesaba la espalda. Delante de mí estaba Riven, respirando agitadamente. Me ofreció la mano. Me levanté solo.

La Liga de Leyendas era un lugar cruel.


	5. Miradas indiscretas

Pues nada chicos aquí va el quinto capítulo de este fanfic. Creo que todos damos por hecho que mi tardanza ya es tradición por estos lares, pero he estado muy liado estos últimos días y por tanto no me he visto con fuerzas para actualizar. Además dentro de poco voy a tener una semana entera de vacaciones e intentaré escribir más de seguido. Por cierto, soy consciente de los errores ortográficos del anterior capítulo, los corregiré en breves. Como siempre, perdonad si cometo alguna falta.

PD: gracias por el apoyo ^^

Sin más dilación:

 **Miradas indiscretas**

Elevó la mano dirigiéndola hacia su pecho.

-Inspira – me dijo.

Acto seguido giró la muñeca y movió su mano hacia abajo.

-Expira.

El sol apenas penetraba por las diminutas aberturas que las ulceradas maderas dejaban expuestas. El estruendo implacable de las olas atronaba sin cesar, pero lo que de verdad nos inquietaba era el continuo eco del fragor de combate que se podía distinguir en la lejanía. La escasa iluminación no me dejaba apreciar su rostro, pero me bastó con el movimiento tranquilizador de su mano, el cual iba acompañado de palabras que en aquel momento me trasmitían una ficticia serenidad. Cada vez me hallaba más cerca de la costa de Jonia, en cambio, mi denuedo parecía haberse quedado en Noxus. El nerviosismo y la angustia estaba presentes en todo momento, aun así las tropas permanecían inmóviles, tanto como las columnas de madera que elevaban el tejado por encima de nuestras cabezas. No pude divisarla entre los rostros que habitaban aquel compartimento, aunque preferí que no me viera como un cándido corderito.

De repente, justo cuando me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos, la voz ronca de un hombre anunció el mensaje que todos y cada uno de los peones que nos hallábamos allí temíamos.

-Tierra en treinta segundos.

El monótono ritmo de las olas cesó, instaurándose unos segundos de silencio entre las sombras de aquella putrefacta embarcación. Nada se podía oír en el exterior. Tras este tenso sosiego la enorme puerta que comunicaba con la playa se abrió, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Tan solo hizo falta una milésima de segundo para que el estruendo de las balas metálicas asesinara la tranquilidad existente momentos antes, llevándose también la vida de los desafortunados soldados que se encontraban la parte delantera. Di gracias, no sé a quién, la verdad, por haberme tocado ir en la parte trasera.

Cuando emergí de entre las sombras que habitaban la anticuada nave, mis ojos se encontraron, cara a cara con espectáculo de fuego y sangre. El paisaje tan sumamente grotesco hizo que me quedara en blanco ante tal escena. Cuerpos mutilados se arrastraba y yacían por igual. Los que sufrían el mártir de aferrase a su vida intentaban cubrirse entre los estáticos cadáveres de sus compañeros, suplicando a la diosa fortuna que fuera piadosa con ellos. Otros, en cambio, se acercaban a los malheridos con la intención de tomar prestada sus municiones, ignorando por completo la cruel agonía que los abrazaba. El característico color beige de la arena se había transfigurado en un lienzo coloreado de rojo, y los autores de esta obra de arte no eran otros que los peces gordos que descansaban en sus mullidas butacas.

Una bala me rozó la oreja. Su intenso zumbido hizo que despertara de mi conmoción, y corriendo lo más rápido que pude, me puse a cubierto detrás de unas rocas. Fue entonces cuando dirigí la mirada a mi izquierda. Lejos de encontrar sosiego pude ver como la cabeza de un soldado volaba por los aires debido al impacto de un arma de fuego. Cada vez sentía más pavor. Esta vez decidí mirar a mi derecha, pero mis anhelos de dar con un panorama más tranquilizador se vieron frustrados. Vi a una soldado corriendo en dirección al enemigo. El gesto de enojo de su rostro manifestaba un grotesco deseo de sangre, pero este se vería contrariado, pues el terrible estallido de una mina terrestre inmolaría su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía el torso de la mujer frente a mí. Fuente inagotable de sangre y miseria. No pude evitar vomitar, todo aquello me sobrepasaba tremendamente.

Era menester que hiciera acopio de valor y que avanzara hasta llegar a una zona más segura. Es por ello que me dirigí corriendo en dirección a lo que parecía unas trincheras. Mientras corría un soldado hizo detonar otra mina de tierra. Pronto me vi en el suelo cubierto de sangre y pólvora, llevándome las manos a los oídos con el fin de evitar que un infernal pitido atravesara mis oídos. Este sonido pronto se haría familiar.

* * *

Salimos victoriosos de los vestuarios de la Grieta del Invocador, a diferencia del equipo enemigo, que se veía muy resignado. Supongo que un sentimiento tan trivial como el de la euforia de la victoria es, para muchos, indispensable. Una ruidosa muchedumbre nos estaba esperando al llegar a las galerías de la Liga de Leyendas. Todo el mundo se dirigió al resto de campeones, quedándome, pobre de mí, en una esquina sin admirador alguno. La verdad, no me importaba en absoluto. Saqué el paquete de cigarrillos que guardaba en mi mochila y cogí uno con el fin de disfrutar del nocivo placer mundano al que conocemos como tabaco. Encendí el pitillo y absorbí su fragancia.

De repente, una muchacha se acercó a mí esbozando una sonrisa de timidez. Llevaba una libreta en la mano. Detrás de ella, pude observar a su madre, la cual me observaba con un gesto de complicidad.

\- Hola campeona – le dije sonriendo.

La muchacha, sin pronunciar palabra alguna me ofreció la libreta, dando a entender que quería mi firma. Ligeramente entusiasmado, garabateé mi firma en el amarillento papel. Aquella niña parecía tener ahí guardadas todas las firmas de los campeones de la liga.

\- De mayor quiero ser aspirante, como tú – me dijo convencida.

\- No es tan bonito como piensas – le dije riendo.

\- Si lo es – obcecada.

\- Pues si quieres ser campeona de la liga no fumes nunca.

Dicho esto opté por irme, tenía por atender un asunto de urgencia.

Los suburbios de la ciudad próxima a la Liga de Leyendas no eran muy diferentes a las infectas cloacas de Noxus. Mientras caminaba por las estrechas calzadas fui reconocido más de una vez, pues la mirada de las personas es a menudo delatante e indiscreta. Había acabado allí por un motivo en concreto, y no pararía hasta cumplirlo. Me dirigí a lo más profundo del aquel océano suburbano en busca de un par de zapatos, pero no para calzarlos precisamente. Tras andar un rato por el frío adoquín, di con un par de zapatos colgados de un cable eléctrico. Allí encontré lo que buscaba.

Un varón de aspecto depauperado me tendió la mano con un gesto de falsísima simpatía.

-Busco diversión – le dije serio.

-Tengo de todo.

-Calmantes, en pastillas.

-¿Cuántos?

-Todos los que tengas

El hombre me miró con cara de asombro, como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Para justificar mi respuesta agité un fajo de billetes frente sus ojos. Nervioso, empaqueto todo el material y me lo dio esperando impaciente su parte. Como es lógico le di su sustento.

-Antes de que te vayas, ten esto – me ofreció una jeringuilla.

-No soy de esos.

-Venga, invita la casa.

Acepté.

-No te arrepentirás – me aseguró- todos mis clientes dicen que es espectacular.

La verdad, no sabía si fiarme de aquel hombre, pero guardé receloso su obsequio junto con las demás adquisiciones.

Me despedí de aquel varón y me di la vuelta con intención de salir de aquella cloaca inmunda, pero no llegué a cumplir mi objetivo. Al girarme me encontré con la última persona a la que esperaba hallar por aquellos lares, Katarnia. Me quedé conmocionado, no supe que hacer ni que decir. El hombre con el que había hablado momentos antes no dudó, se fue aterrado.

\- Sabía que le dabas al… – se llevó la mano a la nariz y aspiró – pero no que te lo metías por vena.

\- No te concierne lo que haga o deje de hacer.

\- La verdad es que sí, soy tu hermanita – dijo arrogante, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Me sacaba de quicio.

-Hermanastra – contesté igual de arrogante.

Estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos un buen rato, compitiendo para finalizar una batalla de miradas la cual nadie parecía ganar. Sostenía la vista con una sonrisa en la boca y un gesto irónico. Se aproximó lentamente abrazándome.

-Vuelve a casa, Talon – me susurró al oído.

-No mientras este él.

El sonido metálico de los cubiertos era el único que tenía el valor suficiente como para perturbar el silencio que conllevó aquella cena. Los dos mirábamos a nuestros platos sin atrevernos a romper el incómodo sosiego. Como siempre Riven tuvo más iniciativa que yo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué te pasó ayer por la noche?

Intenté no parecer sorprendido, pero sin la reconfortante protección de mi capucha era difícil parecer apático. Decidí ser sincero. Al fin y al cabo, era Riven.

-Tengo un problema…

-¿Qué problema?

-Desde lo de Jonia no puedo dormir bien, y cuando lo consigo siempre me despierto porque me duele muchísimo el pecho.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Supongo porque creí que era personal.

-Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero a veces te comportas como un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías?

-Tenía una ligera sospecha- contesté irónico.

Tras mi respuesta se volvieron a instaurar unos segundos de silencio. Riven volvió preguntar.

-¿Sabes lo qué es? ¿Has ido al médico?

-No.

-Tú mismo.

Observaba, tumbado, aquellas figuras volar. Aunque suene irónico y a la vez un poco macabro, me sentía relajado. Lo que observaba no eran pájaros, eran naves de guerra. Desde que Noxus había robado los planos de los ingenieros de Piltover, el ejército noxiano había puesto a prueba una infinidad de armas, entre ellas, aquellos aviones. Solía llamarlos las aves de la locura. Estupideces propias de mi persona. La calma que me transmitían las hileras de humo de los navíos, se vio interrumpida por el dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Mi cuerpo se retorcía sobre la verde hierba. La onírica voz de una mujer repetía mi nombre desde lo lejos. Fue haciéndose cada vez más real, hasta el punto de que pareciera que estaba a mi lado. El azul cielo fue sustituido por la cara de Riven.

-Talon.

Balbuceé algo.

Me arrastró hasta su habitación, tumbándome en la cama. Después me tapó metiéndose ella también. Limpiaba el sudor de mi frente mientras repetía:

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo.

Mi agitada respiración fue relajándose lentamente hasta que pude volver a inhalar normalmente.

La cama era muy cálida, pero lo era aún más el brazo que rodeaba mi pecho.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de este fanfic. La verdad, no sé cúando subiré el siguiente, hasta entonces, que os sea ameno. ^^


	6. Nieve

Bueno chicos pues aquí os traigo en sexto capítulo de este fanfic. No he actualizado antes porque no me he visto con las ganas de escribir, y no puedes decirle a un escritor que escriba ¿no? xD

A propósito, hace poco vi _The Revenant_ (excelente película que recomiendo que veáis), y me gustó tanto que he decidido hacerle un guiño en este capítulo. Si la habéis visto os daréis cuenta enseguida. Por tanto he de decir que el fragmento en el que hago esa referencia es prácticamente de la propiedad de Alejandro González Iñárritu, solo que lo he adaptado a la historia.

Como siempre perdonad faltas de ortografía xD

PD: Gracias por las reviews :3

Aclarado esto, disfrutad:

 **Nieve**

Los rayos de luz traspasaron con brusquedad mis párpados e hicieron que despertada. Pestañeé repetidamente hasta lograr enfocar la difuminada imagen de la habitación. Riven no estaba. Permanecí unos segundos al borde de la cama. Miré al suelo mientras rememoraba lo que había pasado ayer. Resultaba curioso como tu sueño podía cambiar con la reconfortante compañía de un ser querido. A decir verdad, no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo, y aunque suene irónico, me sentía extremadamente fatigado. Al levantarme noté como cada uno de mis músculos se contraían. En cierto modo, me rogaban que volviera a la cama. Ignoré el dolor.

Me asomé a la ventana. Nevaba. El suelo y las casas estaban cubiertos de una blanca escarcha que se precipitaba lentamente desde el cielo. Aquella escena era la viva imagen de la melancolía, pues pareciera que el tiempo fluía infinitamente más despacio bajo el movimiento oscilante de aquella lluvia helada. Todavía me recordaba tirado en la nieve, sin más opción que ver los copos caer. Intenté olvidar aquellos recuerdos. El pasto estaba cubierto de frialdad, y yo era pasto del frío que recorría mi cuerpo. Salí de la habitación con la esperanza de hallar a mi amiga en algún rincón de la casa. Tan solo encontré una nota pegada en la nevera.

 _He ido a la liga. Volveré por la noche._

Simple y conciso. Típico de Riven.

Me dirigí al baño con la intención de darme una ducha, la necesitaba, tenía que aclarar mis ideas. Me desvestí y me planté frente al espejo. Fue entonces cuando observé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la marca permanente de mis aflicciones pasadas. Una cicatriz de tamaño considerable recorría mi cuello hasta parar en mi pecho. Recordé. No quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde el desembarco. Era por la mañana. La noche anterior habíamos invadido una aldea, al parecer, un lugar estratégico para nuestras tropas. En cuanto salí de aquella villa supe que no me la podría quitar de la cabeza una vez acabada la guerra. Estaba inquieto.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, "inspira-expira" y todo saldrá bien – me decía Du Couteau arrogante.

Marchábamos en pequeños grupos para ir cubriendo más terreno, ya que el desembarco en la costa se había llevado a más de la mitad de nuestras tropas, y por tanto debíamos de avanzar lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a los refugios noxianos. Se podría decir que no tuve suerte, ya que me tocó avanzar por una zona llena de tropas demacianas, pues, al parecer, Jonia se había aliado con Demacia para acabar con un enemigo común. Aun así, la fortuna me sonrió. Me había tocado ir con Riven, y no existía guerrero alguno que me infundiera miedo al lado de ella. En cuanto nos encontramos nos dimos un abrazo.

\- Creía que te perdía en combate – dijo un tanto irónica.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte.

Coníferos escarchados de todos los tamaños y formas imaginables se alzaban sobre los valles vírgenes que conformaban el desalentador paisaje. Nos hallábamos en la taiga noreste de Jonia, y si queríamos salir vivos de ese infierno helado, debíamos caminar con pies de plomo. Éramos, seis personas las que avanzábamos por aquellos lares. Yo, Du Couteau, Katarina, Riven y dos soldados de alto rango. No hacíamos pausa alguna, tan solo parábamos para comer y dormir. La verdad, la caminata no me resultó demasiado dura, y ya había viajado antes a frías tierras como las de Ferljord, por lo tanto, no me podía quejar.

Una noche, mientras descansábamos frente a la hoguera, se nos acabó el agua. Du Couteau, al percatarse del problema, dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona. Mi cabeza yacía sobre las piernas de Riven, y esta acariciaba suavemente mi melena castaña.

-Talon – me dijo– hay un riachuelo colina abajo, ve a por agua ¿quieres?

-Claro – afirmé, aunque no me apetecía nada separarme del agradable calor que me acompañaba aquella noche. Tampoco quería separarme de la hoguera.

-Por si caso, ten esto – me cedió un rifle.

-No creo que lo necesite.

-Cógelo de todas formas.

Y así, cargado con las cantimploras de mis compañeros me dirigí al riachuelo y comencé a llenarlas una a una. El silencio era tal que solo podía oír el flujo de la cristalina agua bajo mis pies. De repente, un sonido perturbo la tranquilidad de aquella noche de luna llena. Alcé mi rifle para defenderme de mi supuesto agresor. Observé el entorno, dispuesto a apretar el gatillo ante la menor manifestación de movimiento. Finalmente di con el origen de aquel indiscreto ruido. Era nada más y nada menos que una ardilla. Me observaba inmóvil con una bellota en las manos. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Pero, mi sosiego solo duro un par de segundos. Un enorme pájaro azul se abalanzó bruscamente sobre mí clavando sus garras en mi espalda y arrojándome a las piedras que rodeaban el río. Las aguas de aquel arroyo, pronto se vieron impregnadas de un pigmento rojo. Mi escopeta se hallaba a un par de metros, me arrastré hacia ella. Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que la gigantesca ave me alcanzó nuevamente. Esta vez se apoyó sobre mi espalda y empezó a desgarrarla, sin tener en cuenta mis alaridos de dolor. Podía ver trozos de mi propia carne esparcidos por el suelo. A pesar del insoportable martirio al que estaba sometido, conseguí finalmente alcanzar mi arma. Fue entonces cuando me giré y disparé al pecho de aquella cruel criatura. El estruendo de aquel disparo recorrió todo el valle, acabando con la tranquilidad de la noche.

-¡Valor! – oí gritar a mis espaldas.

El ave, enfurecida, cogió altura rápidamente, y cuando hubo alcanzado suficiente, cayó en picado sobré mí, desgarrándome el cuello y parte del pecho. Pronto, la sangre empezó a emerger a borbotones de entre lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable, pero no estaba dispuesto a morir sin llevarme conmigo a aquel engendro alado. Volvió a elevarse, pero esta vez corté su trayectoria con mi brazo. Cuando clavó sus garras en mi extremidad aproveché para agarrar a mi enemigo de una de sus alas. Saqué mi cuchillo y asesté una estocada cargada de ira en las entrañas de aquel animal del infierno. Rápidamente, cogí mi rifle y me di la vuelta apuntando a la figura que, momentos antes, había gritado el nombre del ave. Era una mujer espigada de indumentaria azul y negra. Me observaba inmóvil con las manos en alto, parecía ligeramente nerviosa. Era curioso, porque pese a estar tumbado y malherido, seguía teniendo el control de la situación gracias a mi amiga de plomo.

-Un paso más y no dudaré en volarte los sesos– dije jadeando, incluso hablar me suponía un esfuerzo.

La mujer seguía inmóvil.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente… – propuse- vas a arrojar tus armas y te vas a ir despacio con las manos en la cabeza. Si veo que haces algo raro ya sabes lo que te espera.

Así hizo aquella enigmática figura de la noche. Observé su sombra difuminarse entre los árboles, y cuando desapareció, me desplomé sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

-¡Talon! ¿Qué ha pasado? – pude oír unas voces por la lejanía.

Apenas podía distinguir la difuminada imagen de Riven.

-¡Traed el botiquín! ¡Rápido!

Riven me puso un trapo en la boca.

-Muerde esto, te va a doler.

Empezó a coserme el cuello. Que irónico, estaba siendo torturado por el ser al que más quería en este mundo.

-¡Dadle la vuelta!

Comenzó a coserme las heridas de la espalda.

-Joder… ¿Qué te han hecho?

Tan solo puede sacar dos imágenes claras de aquella noche, Riven cubierta de mi sangre y Du Couteau observándome estático, sin hacer nada.

Al día siguiente me desperté vomitando sangre. Estaba encima de una camilla improvisada, cubierto con una gruesa manta de piel. No podía moverme, simplemente no podía. Tan solo tenía la opción de ver los copos de nieve precipitarse sobre el suelo.

-No va a salir de esta –oí a uno de los soldados, no pude girar la cabeza pero se encontraban reunidos a mi derecha.

-¡Todavía puede sobrevivir, ya apenas sangra y parece que está más consciente! –Riven.

-Va a morir, tan solo estamos alargando un poco su martirio- dijo Du Couteau. Cuando oí aquellas palabras me quedé en shock. Allí estaba mi supuesto padrastro.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso, padre?- preguntó histérica Katarina. Hasta ella, mostraba compasión por mí.

-¡¿No os dais cuenta?!- gritó furioso mi general –las tropas demacianas nos están pisando los talones. De hecho, casi puede olerlas. ¿Y me estáis diciendo que queréis cargar con el hasta el próximo campamento? Moriremos todos antes de que podamos siquiera acercarnos.

-¡Monstruo!- exclamó Riven.

-Decidido, tú lo matarás – afirmó Du Couteau.

-Sí, señor – respondió uno de los soldados.

Instantes después pude divisar el oscuro caño del rifle frente a mis ojos. ¿Sería esa la última imagen que me llevaría de este mundo? En un último intento de salvar mi vida intenté negarme a mi ejecución, pero de mi boca no salieron más que gruñidos inentendibles, ni siquiera podía hablar. Riven me observaba con los ojos ligeramente lacrimosos. Su mirada flébil dejaba claro un sentimiento de impotencia, ella no podía hacer nada contra las órdenes de su superior. En aquel momento me arrepentí de haberla conocido. Cerré los ojos dispuesto a perecer a manos de mis aliados.

-No puedo hacerlo, señor… Me ofreceré a llevarlo, pero no puedo matarlo.

-¿Alguien quiere hacerlo?

Silencio.

-Está bien, tú y Riven lo llevaréis, pero me hago responsable de vuestra muerte.

Y así, pasaron los días. Recorrimos los estrechos caminos de aquel paisaje, pero yo desde la incomodidad de mi situación. Una noche los pilares de la realidad, de mí realidad, se vinieron abajo. Todos estábamos durmiendo, incluido yo.

-Talon- me despertó Du Couteau.

Contesté con un gruñido.

-Escucha… he estado pensando y... – hizo una pausa – Mira, voy a hablar claro. Los demacianos casi nos tienen, si no avanzamos más rápido nos atraparán y moriremos todos igual…incluida…ella…

Si lo que decía era cierto, tenía razón. Pero después de la actitud apática que pude observar en él cuando estaba a punto de morir, no podía fiarme. Me estaba manipulando. Tan solo quería salvar su vida.

-Es por eso que te propongo lo siguiente… puedo darte una muerte rápida, les diré que has muerto ahogado por tu sangre… Si quieres que lo haga tan solo pestañea.

Permanecí con los ojos abiertos.

-Solo tienes que pestañear, Talon.

Pronto el viento el helado empezó a provocarme escozor en las retinas.

-Tan solo tienes que cerrar los ojos.

No puede aguantar más, los cerré.

-Haces lo correcto.

Dicho esto, metió un trapo en mi poca y me empezó a ahogar con sus propias manos.

Emití un escalofriante grito de agonía.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – era la voz de Riven.

Du Couteau recibió un puñetazo tan fuerte que hasta se le salieron un par de muelas. Cuando divisó su sangre en la nieve dirigió una mirada llena de cólera hacia Riven. Comenzaron a luchar. Riven era una guerrera de increíble fuerza, pero no se podía comparar a la maestría de Du Couteau. Simplemente no tenía ninguna posibilidad. La inmovilizó.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido donde no te llaman.

Le clavó un cuchillo en el vientre, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Supuse lo que le había hecho. Aquel hombre era un monstruo.

Los gritos de Riven despertaron al resto. Cuando llegaron a nuestra posición Du Couteau trató de explicarse.

-¡Traidora! Ha intentado ahogarle, todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo.

Riven no se molestó en llevarle la contraria, nada podía ir contra la palabra la Du Couteau, excepto, claro, un testigo… El dolor que me había causado la bestia alada era una minucia en comparación a la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento.

Katarina me miró a los ojos. Pestañeé rápidamente y después dirigí mi mirada a mi nuevo ex padrastro. Entonces, la mujer, me guiñó un ojo, supe que se había dado cuenta.

Du Couteau iba a pagar.

* * *

EL agitado pulso que sufría mi mano me impidió ser diestro a la hora de coger la cuchara. Pronto me di cuenta de que mi intento de desayunar se vería frustrado por una tremenda ansiedad. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Me dirigí apresurado al sofá para coger mi mochila. Rebusqué ansioso hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsita de cuero, exactamente igual a como lo había hecho poco tiempo atrás. La diferencia es que aquella vez no me llevé una decepción. Tomé una pastilla al azar de entre todas de las que estaba ahí. Después la machaqué con un cuchillo hasta hacerla polvo, formando una delgada línea blanca en la superficie de la mesa. Acto seguido me llevé el dedo índice a la nariz, con el fin de tapar mi fosa nasal derecha. Aspiré. Una nieve mucho más pura que la que había observado momentos antes penetró por mi mente hasta aturdir la poca consciencia que había conservado hasta el momento. Me desplomé contra el frío azulejo.

Me sentía flotar sobre una nube mientras observaba estático un millar de imágenes que oscilaban de un lado a otro sin ningún patrón en particular. Podía ver a mi alma revolotear a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Podía verme a mí. Lo veía todo tan claro. Yo. La nada.

Decidí pasar la tarde en la biblioteca de la liga. Siempre me gustó la literatura, aunque mi estado económico limitara la posibilidad de siquiera poder leer una novela. Después, los intelectuales, con afán de alimentar aún más su pedantería, dirán que el saber es una virtud que está al alcance de cualquiera, sin importar su clase social. Una vez más, la sociedad tal y como la conocía, se dejaba en evidencia.

La biblioteca era una galería alargada rodeada por estanterías enormes las cuales guardaban, recelosas, miles de libros a la espera de ser ojeados por algún interesado. El silencio, casi sepulcral, que albergaba la habitación transmitía paz por cada uno de sus rincones, sumiendo a todo aquel que traspasara aquellas puertas en una sosegada atmósfera de estudio y reposo. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso un perro de figura antropomórfica se interpuso en mi camino ofreciéndome la mano. Sus gafas y el enorme libro que sostenía en la mano le daban un aire de intelectualidad.

-Tú debes de ser Talon ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

-Nasus – dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo- encantado.

-Mismamente.

-Me alegra saber que sigue habiendo campeones interesados por el saber y la cultura – dijo sonriendo.

Esbocé una sonrisa junto a él. Aquel tipo me caía bien.

-Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa consúltame, llevo las riendas de todo esto.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Sentados en los largos escritorios de madera se hallaban adeptos y todo tipo de intelectuales. Pude divisar a Riven. Me senté delante de ella.

-Es agradable saber que no todos los hombres de esta liga son sacos de testosterona – dijo irónica.

-Oye, Riven sobre lo de anoche… gracias.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Salimos de la biblioteca en silencio.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis comentar algo, no dudéis en hacerlo. ^^ Adiós


	7. Cicatrices y nuevas heridas

Bueno chicos la verdad es que coincido con vosotros con lo de la encuesta y (Además he de admitir que me siento muy incómodo al escribir lemmon xD) es por eso que he decido seguir con la historia original que tenía pensada. ¡AVISO! Drama incoming, pero tranquilos que la historia va a seguir siendo Talon x Riven :3

La verdad, no sé si este capítulo me ha quedado algo forzado, pero si no os gusta estoy dispuesto a editarlo o a empezarlo de cero. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y participación. Como siempre perdonad faltas de ortografía xD

 **Cicatrices y nuevas heridas**

Cuando padeces insomnio nunca tienes suficiente sueño como para desconectar el cerebro de tu cuerpo y nunca estás suficientemente despierto como para ser consecuente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Las cosas pasan a ser malas réplicas de otras cosas y sientes una terrible impotencia al ver que se distancian de ti. Nada parece de verdad. Las paredes de la realidad se derrumban dejándote expuesto en un mundo hostil y turbulento. Conocía bien esa sensación. Me había acompañado durante mucho tiempo y seguía haciéndolo.

-¡Talon! –gritó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – una vez más, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. El tazón de cereales estaba muy borroso, se podría decir que casi estaba dormido, casi. Riven había interrumpido mi introspección matutina.

-¿Me estas escuchado?

-No.

Suspiró.

-Te lo explico por el camino.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban decoradas por todo tipo de motivos navideños. Habían colocado cuerdas entre los edificios, y de estas colgaban pequeños farolillos, que, con su luz dorada, empapaban las calles en un ambiente de placidez. Era tan por la mañana que parecía de noche. Ojeábamos los escaparates sin prestar atención en producto alguno, tan solo hacíamos tiempo hasta que abriesen la liga. Guardamos silencio la mayor parte del camino, de hecho, desde aquella noche apenas hablábamos. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que había llegado allí y Riven se mostraba cada vez más fría, eso ya era costumbre en mí, por lo que, por primera vez, supe lo que se sentía. Me di cuenta de que había sido un capullo integral.

-Sobre lo de antes… –dijo.

-¿Si?

-Ashe me ha invitado a pasar las Navidades a Freljord.

-¿Así? ¿De gratis?

-Para tu información, somos amigas.

-Buen viaje entonces.

-Ha dicho que puedes venirte conmigo si quieres.

Me sorprendió un poco, la verdad.

-Pero si apenas la conozco… y menos a su familia.

-Yo tampoco, hasta que fui el año pasado. Son gente encantadora, deberías aprender un poco de ellos –irónica.

-¡Ay! – dije llevándome las manos al corazón y fingiendo falso dolor.

-Que melodramático – sarcástica.

-Gracias –con el mismo tono.

-¿Te vienes o no?

-¿Dejar de pasar frío aquí para pasar aún más frío en Freljord? Pues claro que voy contigo.

-Muy ocurrente, estás que te sales.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Suspiró. Su mirada reflejaba un claro hastío.

-Salimos este viernes.

Parecía que todas las conversaciones que tenía con ella eran continuos duelos en los que afilábamos, recelosos, las puntas de nuestras lenguas. No sé porque, pero siempre que concluíamos un diálogo me invadía un sentimiento de derrota.

* * *

El paisaje de Freljord era, en cierto modo, muy parecido a la taiga helada que visité en Jonia, solo que la vista que contemplaba en aquel momento era un millón de veces más bella. Podía divisar valles rodeados por todos lados de enromes montañas que, en afán de acariciar la nubes, se elevaban en el cielo hasta ocultar sus cumbres. Proliferaban árboles de todo tipo, la mayoría de ellos eran pinos altísimos, perennes, preparados para soportar el duro invierno, aunque, también se podía encontrar flora caduca, la cual estaba condenada a perder sus hojas en un entorno tan crudo. A menudo divisaba animales, pues ciervos, osos y lobos conformaban la fauna de aquel desalentador paisaje. Era cierto lo que decían, Freljord te quita el aliento por su frío extremo y por su espectacular panorama. Si me preguntaran, diría que aquella región es como la Ninfa de las Nieves que sale en los mitos, bella y cruel por igual.

Mis acompañantes eran de lo más pintorescos, un enorme pájaro de hielo, un hombre que usaba una puerta como escudo, un tipo montado en yeti… lo típico. Aunque debo de admitir que Riven tenía razón, aquella gente fue muy amable conmigo, incluso se interesaron por mi historia. Las risas era frecuentes en nuestra travesía, y el aire de camaradería que se respiraba me alegró bastante. Aun así, yo caminaba siempre detrás del grupo, a mi ritmo, observando en entorno atentamente. Había viajado a Freljord antes, pero siempre eran misiones de encubierto que requerían la máxima eficacia posible, y por tano no podía disfrutar de la salvaje naturaleza que conformaba aquella tierra. Aun así, mis ojos no estaban demasiado concentrado en el paisaje, más bien miraban al frete continuamente. Podía ver a Riven charlar alegremente con Tryndamere, el novio de Ashe. De vez en cuando soltaban una carcajada, seguramente rememorando situaciones pasadas. Lo cierto es que no tenía a nadie con el que hacer eso. En cierto modo tenía envidia.

De repente, Ashe comenzó a disminuir el ritmo hasta llegar a mi posición.

-Falta poco – dijo sonriente.

Asentí.

-¿Has estado en Freljord antes?

-Cuando servía a Noxus vine alguna vez. Este lugar es… maravilloso…

-¿Ya sabes lo que se dice, no? Freljord te quita por su frío extemo y por su esp…

-Espectacular panorama – le interrumpí.

Sonrió.

Mientras caminábamos me explicaba alegre las tradiciones y rituales de su pueblo. Algunas de ellas estaban cargadas de un enorme simbolismo y otras, en cambio, eran propias de una sociedad bárbara. Me gustaba aquel contraste.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Riven…

-¿Riven te habla de mí?

-Bastante – dijo sonriendo vergonzosa, como si me hubiera contado más de lo debido.

-Y… ¿Qué te dice?

-Que eres su paradoja personal.

-Explícate.

-Me ha contado más de una vez que eres una persona muy inteligente, pero que a veces te comportas como un crío.

-Eso me lo ha dicho personalmente, no te extrañes…

Sonrió nuevamente.

Guardamos silencio un rato.

-¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

-Ah, es verdad… Riven me contado que mientras estabais en Jonia mataste tu solo a un halcón de pluma negra.

-Yo diría que más bien casi me mata él a mí – entre risas.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí ¿Por?

-Son bastante frecuentes en esta zona ¿Era grande?

-¿Ves a Anivia?

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

-Me dejó cicatrices.

-¿Puedo verlas? –preguntó curiosa.

Aquella pregunta me chocó considerablemente. Podía o bien sentir simple admiración bélica hacia mi persona o bien… bueno… ya sabéis.

-No sé – respondí- hace frío y…

-Por favor – lo dijo con una mirada de corderito degollado.

-Está bien – suspiré.

Levanté mis ropajes y le mostré la espalda. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar que acariciaba aquellas marcas con su helada mano. Las recorría como si quisiera dibujarlas.

-No exagerabas…

-Nunca lo hago.

-¿Tienes más?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

Me quité por completo la parte de arriba y mostré mi torso desnudo. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cicatriz de mi pecho.

-Joder…

Hizo lo mismo, recorrió el enorme tramo de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces. Miré hacia delante. Nuestros compañeros se habían convertido un unos diminutos puntos en el horizonte. Me sentía un poco incómodo.

-Esto… ¿Ashe? -Parecía casi hipnotizada.

-Ah, perdona debes estar muriéndote de frío – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Aquello había sido muy extraño.

-Riven me contó que prácticamente estabas muerto cuando te encontró.

-Así es – dije poniéndome de nuevo la ropa.

-¿Cómo pudiste aferrarte a la vida?

-No lo sé-mentí- Ni siquiera sabía si estuve vivo o muerto durante ese rato.

-¿Se podría decir que… renaciste?

-Se podría decir que sí.

Aceleramos el ritmo y guardamos silencio.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué? – respondí con otra pregunta.

-En nuestro pueblo…

-¿Si?

-La belleza de un hombre se mide por sus cicatrices…

Me quedé en shock. Aquello acababa de cruzar los límites de la admiración bélica, con creces además. El corazón me latía muy deprisa, no sabía que responder…

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – pregunte con voz ronca, en aquel momento agradecí la protección de mi capucha.

-Que aquí no tendrás problemas para flirtear…- dijo entre risas y llevándome la mano al hombro.

No sabía si aquello había sido una insinuación o no. Opté por seguirle el juego.

* * *

La gente del pueblo de Avarosa era encantadora. En cuanto llegamos los niños de la aldea nos recibieron llenos de dicha. Muchos de ellos iban a donde Riven y la abrazaban, se notaba que las gentes de aquel pueblo la querían. Otros, en cambio, se dirigían hacia Tryndamere para mostrar las técnicas de combate que habían adquirido con sus espadas de madera. Los más gamberros preferían subirse en el yeti de Nunu y jugar con él. Ashe, por su parte, charlaba con una anciana de pelo muy largo, supuse que debía ser la jefa espiritual del pueblo. Cuando hubo acabado se dirigió a mí. Contemplamos aquella imagen de fraternidad.

-Es bonito ¿Verdad?

-Sí…-respondí.

-Esto es por lo que lucho.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.

Sonrió.

Pude ver cuchichear sobre mí a un trio de señoras.

-No,no,no está muy escuálido no lo va a aguantar –afirmó una.

-Verás que si, según tengo entendido mató a un Pluma Negra el solo- exclamó la del medio.

-Pues claro, esa mirada refleja el sufrimiento de una vida dura, ¡lo sabré yo! – dijo imponente la que parecía mayor de las tres.

Ashe me miró a los ojos un poco melancólica.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿eh?

-Supongo que no – entre risas – por cierto, ¿a qué se refieren?

-Ah, eso… un ritual de iniciación para aceptarte como parte de nuestra familia. No te preocupes, pan comido para ti.

-Pero, ¿De qué trata? ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

-Luego te lo explico.

Me mostró el pueblo casa a casa, hasta acabar en la suya.

-Y esta de aquí es mi morada – era una cabaña de madera de dos pisos, pegaba a la perfección con el estilo nórdico del lugar – Riven y los demás ya estarán dentro, ¡vamos!

Una cálida sensación de calor hogareño atravesó mi cuerpo nada más entrar en aquella casa. El suelo estaba lleno de alfombras tejidas a mano y las paredes estaban decoradas por todos lados de trofeos de cacería o decorativos artesanía tradicional. Para ponerle la guinda a un ambiente tan acogedor se podía observar una enorme chimenea pegada a la pared derecha.

-Siéntate donde quieras y come algo – me dijo- estás en tu casa.

Para ser aceptado por la familia que conformaba el pueblo de Avarosa debía pasar las tres pruebas de la realización. Evidentemente, me podía negar, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazar la oportunidad de ser parte de un pueblo con el que me identificaba tanto. Lo cierto es que Freljord siempre había sido una sociedad matriarcal, y yo no era muy fan de las autoridades, pero merecía la pena con tal de rodearme con aquella gente.

El ritual constaba de tres fases: El cuerpo, el espíritu y la mente.

Ya era de noche y debía dirigirme a las afueras de la ciudad donde todo el mundo estaría esperándome para llevar a cabo la primera prueba, la del cuerpo. En este ritual debía bucear hasta lo más profundo de un lago helado y recoger una espada, demostrando así que pese a pasar por mil penurias seguiría fiel, luchando por el pueblo de Freljord. Trydamere sería el que me daría el visto bueno.

-Suerte- me dijo.

Me arrojé a las heladas aguas. La temperatura era tan baja que al principio se me cortó la respiración. Pero conseguí controlarme y distinguir la espada entre las piedras de aquel lago. Cuando la cogí note que me estaba quedando sin aire y emergí de las aguas lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto salí fui recibido con aplausos y vitoreos, pero el frío que sentía me impedía disfrutar de mi momento de gloria. Además debía llegar al siguiente ritual.

Pude divisar un anillo de fuego enorme dibujado en el suelo. Dentro de este se hallaban la anciana que había visto antes y Ashe. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, aquella señora era la guía espiritual del pueblo.

-Siéntate hijo mío.

Me senté en silencio. Las llamas me devolvieron el calor que tanto anhelaba. En aquella prueba la anciana observaría mi alma con el fin de determinar si era suficiente mente pura como para pertenecer a su familia.

-Quítate los ropajes de arriba – me ordenó.

Aquella mujer también dirigió su mirada a mis marcas, pero no lo sorprendieron en absoluto.

-Bebe esto – me ofreció una infusión amarillenta.

Una vez más, obedecí.

-Ahora, hijo mío, déjame ver tu alma.

-Puso sus manos encima de mi corazón.

Empecé a notar un espasmo, empecé a marearme. Supuse que era la bebida que me había dado. Me derrumbé en el suelo. Todo estaba muy borroso. Comenzó a hablar en una lengua que no entendía. Ashe repetía sus palabras. De repente, apartó sus manos de mí. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, ahora parecía que sí que le había sorprendido. Las llamas me empezaban a quemar.

-Veo en ti un alma torturada, mártir de un pasado hostil, que solo encontrará paz bajo el cariño de alguien similar.

Dicho esto cogió un bote de los que Ashe le ofrecía. Dentro de estos había pigmentos de distintos colores, pero ella eligió el negro. Me hizo una marca en la frente y me dijo:

-Tu alma será acogida aquí, pasaremos al siguiente ritual.

Apenas podía andar debido a los efectos de aquel brebaje, Ashe y la anciana me tuvieron que ayudar. Andamos un buen rato hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque. La prueba de la mente. Ashe me metió dentro de las cálidas aguas y me dejó flotar.

-Dicen las leyendas joven Talon – empezó su discurso- que Avarosa, siendo tan solo un bebé, fue encontrada por una buena samaritana. Esta al ver que estaba helada decidió calentarla en las mismas aguas sobre las que flotas ahora mismo. Fue así como, gracias a una alma caritativa, Avarosa pudo soportar el frío invierno.

Hizo una breve pausa.

-Hoy hacemos lo mismo contigo joven Talon, por eso te pregunto ¿estás dispuesto a proteger a Freljor y a su gente a cambio de refugio durante el duro invierno?

-Sí – dije con voz ronca.

-Ahora limpiaré tu frente, para que te muestres a los tuyos tal y como eres, como Talon el Renacido.

Y comenzó a echarme agua lentamente. De vez en cuando me acariciaba el rostro con sus manos, ya no tan frías.

Cuando salí del estanque y baje al pueblo, este me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Pese a sentir una terrible fatiga no podía dormir, además la ventisca del exterior perturbaba mi sueño. Mientras yacía inerte en la cama pude oír un débil llanto proveniente de otra habitación. Salí al pasillo intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible. Los llanos provenían del cuarto de Ashe y Tryndamere.

Asomé la cabeza. Vi a Ashe sola, llorando al borde de la cama.

-Ashe, ¿estás bien? – le susurré.

Me miró sobresaltada. Las lágrimas en sus ojos indicaban que había estado llorando un buen rato. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupo fue que tenía la mejilla morada. Había recibido un golpe.

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes, vuelve a la cama.

Me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Si te pasa algo tan solo dímelo, puedo ayudarte. ¿Por cierto donde esta Tryndamere?

-Ese es el problema.

-¿El qué?

-Él- dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero si sois pareja y…

-No – me interrumpió- nos ennoviamos para unir nuestros pueblos, fue tan solo por beneficio político…

Hizo una breve pausa para contener sus lágrimas. Solo se podía oír el crujir de la madera en la pequeña estufa del cuarto.

-Él me ha hecho esto –me abrazo, buscando mi hombro para llorar.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que se separó un poco.

-Se va todas las noches de furcias con sus amigos y nunca me hace caso cuando estamos a solas. Hoy me he quejado y mira – dijo refiriéndose al golpe.

-Tranquila –intenté calmarla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que hasta las personas más fuertes de todas pueden derrumbarse por una aflicción sentimental.

Estuve un rato largo a su lado hasta que su angustia pareció calmarse. Se secó las lágrimas sus manos.

-Cuando era más joven soñaba con conocer a alguien que me comprendiera, alguien que manifestara algo de intelectualidad y empatía conmigo en una sociedad llena de bárbaros sedientos de sexo y alcohol.

Volvió a hacer una breve pausa.

-Alguien…como tú, Talon – dijo bajándome la capucha y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Ya no tenía protección alguna.

No sabía que decir. Nos sabía que replicar. No sabía cómo actuar.

Ashe empezó a acercarse más. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Acercó sus labios hasta los míos y, al ver que no opuse resistencia, me besó. Fue un beso largo. Duró hasta que nos quedamos sin respiración. Me miraba ligeramente jadeante. Fue entonces cuando me lo pregunté ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Antes de que pudiera sacar una conclusión me volvió a besar, esta vez llevando su mano a mi cuello. Poco a poco fuimos cayendo en la cama.

-Ashe… tienes novio… todavía podemos parar.

-Él ya no lo es, no pienso tolerarlo más.

Estaba encima de mí. Apoyaba sus piernas y sus antebrazos en la cama. Me miraba serena a unos centímetros de mi cara.

Me besó por tercera vez. No podía seguir con esto, no sé por qué, pero no podía. Me sentía un poco impotente.

Una voz indiscreta interrumpió aquella situación.

-No sé qué decir – exclamo Riven desde el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban lacrimosos y su voz cargada de un tono ligeramente ronco.

-¡Riven! Riven, escucha puedo explicarlo yo…

-¡Cállate! – me interrumpió furiosa, pude ver la primera lágrima de rabia- tranquila Ashe no le diré nada. Me voy, a tomar el aire.

Dicho esto pegó un portazo y se fue.

-Lo siento no sabía que vosotros dos… -dijo Ashe entre llantos.

-No, no, no tranquila, intenta dormir, voy a buscarla.

Al salir me encaré con una fuerte ventisca. Pude observar su figura andar colina arriba. La gruesa capa de nieve dificultaba mi carrera.

-¡Riven! – grité, aunque me mi voz apenas podía distinguirse debido al estruendo de aquella tormenta de nieve.

-¡No me hables!

-¡Riven espérame! ¡Déjame explicártelo!

-¡No tienes que explicarme nada!

Le había perseguido hasta lo alto de la colina, una vez allí se detuvo. ¿Cómo podía haberse derrumbado todo tan rápido?

-¡No lo entiendes! – le dije - ¡Déjame que te cue…!

-¡No! –se giró, estaba llorando- ¡Aquí el único que no entiendes nada eres tú!

Hizo una pausa. La angustia que sentía en el pecho apenas me dejaba respirar. Intenté decir algo, pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, habló ella primero.

-¿No te das cuenta verdad? –dijo entre sollozos – Te he dado cobijo, Talon… Te he dado un fuego al que arrimarte y un plato del que comer… Te he dado un hombro en el que llorar cuando lo necesitabas… Compartí lecho contigo cuando sufrías por tus remordimientos…

Sus palabras no estaban cargadas de ira, sino de decepción.

-Talon… perdí la oportunidad de engendrar a un hijo por ti - dijo refiriéndose al corte que le hizo Du Couteau cuando estábamos en Jonia.

Volvió a hacer otra pausa. Ahora yo comenzaba a llorar, y estaba vez mi capucha no me protegería, ya que el viento me la había tirado para atrás.

-Te salvé la vida ¿recuerdas? Cuando nadie esperaba que fueras a salir vivo yo hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para salvarte… Y esas cicatrices de las que tanto fardas con la gente… te recuerdo que las cosí yo. ¡Yo! ¡Con mis propias manos! ¿Sabes lo que es ver así a un ser querido?

Una vez más no me dejó hablar.

-¿Para qué pregunto? Pues claro que no lo sabes… solo eres cerdo egoísta que solo se preocupa de sí mismo.

No sabía que decir. Estuvimos callados unos segundos.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes por qué hice todo eso?

Negué con la cabeza. Mis lágrimas sabían saladas.

-Porque todavía veía un atisbo de esperanza en ti. Pensé, necia de mí, que tras todo lo que habíamos sufrido en Jonia podríamos apoyarnos el uno al otro ahora que estábamos juntos… Pero se ve que me equivocaba… No te importo una mierda…

Por fin reuní suficiente voz como para replicar.

-Tienes razón, he sido un capullo desde que te conocí…-admití.

-No.. tú antes eras diferente… antes de que te pusieras a vivir en la calle eras el hombre más dulce que había conocido jamás. Has cambiado Talon…

\- Lo sé. Pero… joder… quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Riven.

-No has movido un dedo por mí en tu vida.

-Cuando estuve a punto de morir, me aferré a la vida por ti, quería despedirme de ti como merecías antes de que muriera…

-Entonces tal vez hubiera preferido esas últimas palabras.

Silencio.

-Además, desde aquella noche te has mantenido fría y ya apenas me hablas.

-Si al principio no te hablé fue porque quería saber si mostrabas iniciativa para mantener una relación, pero al ver que no querías estar conmigo simplemente opté por comportarme igual tú. ¡Joder, dormimos una noche entera en la misma cama y no dijiste nada! ¿Qué necesitabas? ¿Otra señal? ¿Necesitabas que me abriera de piernas frente a ti para demostrarte que te quería?

Una vez más, me quedé mudo.

-No me dirijas la palabra.

Y se marchó. Me quedé solo bajo aquella tempestad.

Cuando padeces insomnio sientes una terrible impotencia al ver que las cosas se distancian de ti. Nada parece de verdad. Las paredes de la realidad se derrumban dejándote expuesto en un mundo hostil y turbulento. Conocía bien esa sensación.


	8. Perdón

Bueno chicos estas dos últimas semanas no he podido actualizar porque he tenido que dedicar mi tiempo a estudiar para mi segundo periodo de evaluación. Soy consciente de que han trascurrido varios días desde que subí el último capítulo, pero es que literalmente no he tenido tiempo físico para hacerlo. Pero bueno, las evaluaciones ya han acabado y espero poder actualizar más de seguido. Si veis que estoy inactivo una temporada no os preocupéis, porque lo más probable es que esté hasta arriba de materia. Además quiero acabar esta historia y si por casualidad sufriera algún parón, la retomaría en cuanto pudiera. Como siempre perdonad faltas de ortografía.

 **Perdón**

Cada vez que observaba la manera en la que las gotas de agua se precipitaban al vacío siempre me daba cuenta de lo paradójica que podía llegar a ser la vida. Al fin y al cabo, éramos como gotas de agua. Venerábamos la vida por encima de todas las cosas cuando esta, en realidad, nos arrojara a un mundo injusto y hostil. En cambio, todo el mundo parecía rehuir de la muerte, incluido yo, aunque fuera la más piadosa de todas y nos librara de nuestro pesar para toda la eternidad. Aquel tipo de introspecciones siempre me habían parecido completamente absurdas, y era bastante hipócrita por mi parte, ya que solía ser un fiel defensor del más puro de los nihilismos. Sea como fuere, no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras permanecía sentado delante de aquel apartamento. La lluvia azotaba sin cesar la superficie metálica en la que reposaba y ni el más grueso de los ropajes podría aislarme del frío que recorría mi espalda.

Riven me había despachado y se negaba a escucharme. La veía salir y entrar tras la desgastada puerta de madera todos los días. Al principio, le rogaba que invirtiera un poco de su tiempo escuchándome, justo como lo solían hacer los vendedores ambulantes o esos pedófilos hipócritas a los que llamábamos hombres de fe. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no me iba a prestar atención, por lo que dejé de suplicarle y simplemente permanecí allí. Sabía que aquella iba a ser una batalla en la que se enfrentarían la fuerza física y la emocional. Supe que yo tenía una clara ventaja.

A menudo mi único pasatiempo era ver al sol cruzar el etéreo cielo o disfrutar del espectáculo de luces que la luna guardaba recelosa tan solo para mí. Además, las horas siempre pasaban más rápido si hacía uso de las maravillas cilíndricas que acostumbraba a consumir. También me gustaba ver pasar a los ajetreados transeúntes que abrazaban sus maletas con instinto maternal. Estuve decidiéndome durante un tiempo que símil utilizaría para describirlos. Hormigas. Caminaban de un lado a otro sin rumbo alguno con el fin de mantener un sistema social y económico que les maltrataba, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en su realización personal o en si apreciaban suficiente su existencia como para seguir andando. Lo podía confirmar si ninguna duda, las drogas me inspiraban.

Un día, se me agotaron las judías mágicas que acostumbraba a ingerir, ergo, era menester que consiguiera más. Pero, cuando metí el zurrón de cuero en mi mochila noté el frío tacto de un objeto de cristal. Era la jeringa que aquel hombre quiso regalarme. Por unos momentos dudé si debía usarla o no. Pero no tenía las ganas suficientes como para empezar a dañarme las venas. Además, mucha gente me quería muerta, y si algo había aprendido en las calles de Noxus era a no fiarte de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien que manejara estupefacientes.

Decidí preguntar sobre esa substancia amarillenta a los expertos locales, y estos no eran otros que los simpáticos drogadictos que yacían en los más profundos de los suburbios de aquella ciudad. Si, la fauna urbana era pintoresca a la par de heterogénea. La mayoría de respuestas eran simples "no me suena" o "no tengo ni idea", aunque, de vez en cuando, me topaba con algún alma descarriada que me pedía un cigarrillo. Estuve al borde de la frustración hasta que di con un tipo el cual conocía la existencia el tesoro que portaba. Su voz ronca manifestaba su costumbre al tabaco.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? –pregunto intrigado.

-Si te lo dijera te tendría que matar- bromeé.

Captó la indirecta, rio por lo bajo.

-Está bien, aquí las preguntas las haces tú.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-Si.

-¿Y bien?

-Servidor tiene un precio – dijo junto a una sonrisa pícara.

-No tengo dinero.

-Una pena- dijo dispuesto a dar vuelta atrás.

-Espera – lo agarré del hombro- podemos hacer un trueque. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Te diré lo que es a cambio de que me lo des.

-Me temo que no va a poder ser.

Me miró escéptico.

-¿Qué te parece una caja de cigarrillos? – le propuse- esos pulmones no se matan solos.

-Me vale.

Fiel a mi palabra le di lo prometido. Saco uno y lo encendió dando una profunda calada.

-Soy todo oidos – dije.

-Cuando trabajaba en un laboratorio…

-Espera… – le interrumpí- ¿Tú? ¿De científico? ¿Un yonkie?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No, simplemente me parecía curioso… - Vaya, hasta yo tenía prejuicios – Prosigue.

-El caso es que, mientras trabajaba, a menudo nos llegaban peticiones del gobierno de Noxus para hacer esta mierda.

-Y ¿qué es?

-Un veneno.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, prácticamente había rozado la muerte y ni siquiera lo sabía.

-¿Fuerte?

-Casi instantáneo.

Permanecí unos segundos pensando, y tras la reflexión, un atisbo de claridad irrumpió en mi mente. Fue entonces cuando até cabos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba relacionado.

-¿A nombre de quién lo hacíais?

-No puedo decírtelo – respondió- no a menos que me compense.

Le agarre del pecho y lo embestí con brusquedad contra la farola que tenía detrás. Dejó caer su cigarrillo casi acabado.

-¿Quién os pidió ese veneno?

-Aparta tus sucias manos de mí.

\- Fue Du Couteau ¿verdad?

-¿Quién coño es ese?

Le propicié un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Sabes muy bien quién es.

-El muchacho tiene fuerza ¿eh? –escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Me preparé para volver a golpearlo, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, habló.

-Está bien – susurró.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la zona dañada.

-Hijo de puta – dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Fue él o no?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué os los pedía?

-No lo sé… supuse que los querría como recurso bélico. Además, ¿crees de verdad que nos atrevíamos a hacerle preguntas a aquel tipo?

Supe que decía la verdad, no parecía estar dispuesto a recibir una paliza.

-Gracias por tu contribución – dije dándole la espalda y marchándome.

-¡Ojalá te metieras esa mierda por las venas!

Le saludé sin girarme.

Sabía a quién debía visitar.

* * *

Aquellas viejas botas aún seguían colgando del cable eléctrico, y como es lógico, el modesto mercader del que recibía mi mercancía personal merodeaba por la zona. Me acerqué al él lentamente, sin mostrar ninguna manifestación de enfado. En cuanto me vio se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí, probablemente con la intención de desplumarme por segunda vez. Juraría que incluso estaba aún más decrepito. En unos segundos las tornas se girarían.

-Hola – me dijo- ¿Vienes a por más?

Le golpeé tan fuerte que pronto vi un diente rebotando contra el suelo. Llevaba tiempo sin pelear, pero no había perdido fuelle. Aunque lo más probable es que la dentadura de aquel tipo fuera un nido de sarro.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?! – gritó llevándose la mano a su boca ensangrentada.

-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti genocida de mierda.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Te juro que no se de qu…

Segundo golpe. Tres dientes.

-Mira, no sé que crees que pasa pero te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver – dijo casi suplicando.

-El problema es que lo sé.

-¿El qué? –dijo a punto de llorar.

Saqué mi cuchillo y se lo puse en el cuello. Bien cerca, para que sintiera el frío del filo. Pronto su sudor estaría a la misma temperatura. En cuanto acerqué el metal elevó las manos.

-No…no por favor.

-¡Cállate!

-Tengo esposa y dos hijas, por fav…

-¡Si quieres volver a abrazar a tus hijas esta noche ya puedes ir abriendo la puta boca!- le interrumpí.

Cerró los ojos.

-Te voy a ayudar… -le susurré- Du Couteau…

Su gesto de miedo se transformó en uno de terror.

-Por lo que veo te suena

-Me ofreció dinero por matarte – confesó.

-Muy ético por tu parte- lo que acababa de decir era bastante hipócrita.

-¡Joder, no tenía opción! – llorando- ¿tú sabes lo que es mantener una familia?

-Me da igual tu vida, y si la aprecias lo suficiente te convendría contarme todo lo que sabes- las falsas amenazas siempre funcionaban.

-Está bien… tan solo bájala…

Hice lo que me pidió.

-Du Couteau estaba buscando voluntarios para matarte… al ver que pagaba mucho por tu cabeza decidí intentarlo.

-¿Qué precio le puso?

\- Cien mil monedas de oro.

\- No está mal.

-Me contó que eras un drogadicto, por lo tanto era la cuartada perfecta para poder darte el veneno que había puesto a mi disposición. Pero… se ve que no ha funcionado.

Vocalizaba cada palabra como si se estuviera liberando de un tremendo lastre.

Se instauraron unos segundos de silencio. Estaba procesando.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-Te diré lo que voy a hacer…- dije enfundando el filo- te voy a dejar marchar y al llegar a tu casa vas a abrazar a tus hijas y vas a decirle a tu esposa que la quieres.

-Gracias…

-Pero, si en algún momento él descubre esta conversación date por muerto.

-Entendido.

Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, tan solo debía hablar con otras dos personas para aclarar todo aquel asunto.

* * *

El laboratorio de Singed no tenía nada que envidiarle al típico cuarto de estudio siniestro que solía frecuentar las páginas de los libros de terror clásico. Expuestos en diversas estanterías y apoyados en mesas metálicas podían verse botes de conserva en cuyo interior yacían fetos de seres que no llegué a reconocer. Compuestos de todos los colores y texturas adornaban aquel panorama tan grotesco, y en medio de aquella tétrica burbuja se hallaba Singed. Examinaba sus probetas una y otra vez ansioso de conocimiento. El aspecto físico de aquel hombre coincidía en completa armonía con su hábitat. Su figura notablemente encorvada y su reluciente calva dejaban claro que aquel hombre vivía por y para su vocación. No os voy a engañar, me caía bastante bien. Mientras servía a Noxus a menudo discutía con él sobre metafísica, y si compartíamos algo era que los dos defendíamos la carencia de valores atribuidos a las cosas. Aquel pensamiento, puramente pragmático, fue mi acompañante durante mucho tiempo. Se desintegró cuando Riven apareció en mi vida, y en aquel momento, había vuelto a serle fiel otra vez.

Me senté frente a su escritorio. Apartó la vista de su material. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerme, pero, cuando finalmente lo hizo, dejó al descubierto una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillentos. Me estrechó la mano alegre.

-Talon, cuánto tiempo.

-Más del que me hubiera gustado –bromeé.

-Siéntate- me ordenó- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café?

-No, estoy bien.

-Como quieras- volvió a sentarse en sus silla- Bueno, pues ¿Qué tal todo?

-Podría estar mejor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Nunca se puede llegar a estar del todo bien.

-Ahí llevas razón – hizo una pausa- por cierto, he oído que te has unido a la liga

-Correcto.

-¿Y bien?

-¿El qué?

-¿A qué se debe?

-Me aburría.

-Eso es frecuente en ti.

-Más de lo que me gustaría – repetí aquella frase.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó un poco en su silla.

-Oye… No es que no me agrade tu visita, pero estoy seguro de que no has venido hasta aquí por simple cortesía.

-Muy perspicaz.

-¿Qué quieres?

Le mostré la substancia amarillenta. Su cara de estupefacción lo decía todo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-¿Sabes? No eres el único que me ha preguntado eso hoy –bromeé.

-Talon, en serio ¿dónde lo has conseguido?

Le conté toda la información que había recopilado en las últimas horas, argumentando la teoría que había ideado.

-Me lo temía…

-¿Por qué?

-Estos últimos meses Du Couteau ha estado mostrando un interés excesivo en ti.

-¿Me ha estado espiando?

-No, que va. Él sabe que te darías cuenta si mandara hombres a observarte veinticuatro horas.

-De todos modos ya lo he hecho.

-¿Sabe que lo sabes?

-Lo más seguro es que no, y me he asegurado de que sus contactos callen.

Hicimos una pausa para pensar.

-Se siente frustrado y no sabe cómo matarme para que no lo incriminen a él.

Asintió.

-Además estoy convencido de que es él el que ha movido los hilos para que me uniera a la liga.

-Así te tendría más controlado.

-Exacto.

-Grave error por tu parte.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que desde que estoy en la liga me siento un poco más vivo.

-Tú mismo.

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Ir a Demacia.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido ahí?

-Más bien alguien.

-¿Eres consciente de que te vas a meter en la boca del lobo, verdad?

-Totalmente.

* * *

Cuando volví al portal de aquel apartamento aún llovía. Me postré delante de la pared de ladrillo intentando resguardarme, en vano, del frío. Una cálida luz perturbó la oscuridad de la noche. Era Riven. Había abierto la puerta.

-Pasa – dijo.

-¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que explicarte?

-No tienes que explicar nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo sabía desde que salimos de Freljord.

La verdad, aquella respuesta me sorprendió hasta tal punto de no llegar a comprender la situación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me has dejado entrar antes?

-Quería saber si de verdad querías disculparte.

Las largas jornadas que había pasado aguantando el frío y la lluvia pronto se vieron contrariadas ante su repuesta.

-¿No crees que resultaría evidente con esperar un día o dos delante de tu puerta? –pregunté un tanto molesto.

-No después de cómo te has comportado conmigo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Hizo un gesto para que entrase. Cuando pasé por su lado mostró un gesto de asco.

-Dúchate, apestas- me ordenó.

-Vale.

Una vez estuviera aseado nos pusimos a hablar en el sofá, pues los dos sentíamos que debíamos dejar claro lo que había ocurrido. Riven me dijo que era consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido en Freljord, pero, según ella, necesitaba que yo tomara iniciativa para comprobarme.

\- Oye… lo que dijiste en aquella colina… ¿Era verdad?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

La verdad, había quedado como un completo estúpido al formular esa pregunta. No sé porque lo hice.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Demostrar que te importo.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Tú sabrás…

Supe que debía hacer acopio de valor y mostrarle lo equivocada que había estado en los últimos días. Es por eso que cerré los ojos y me preparé para arrojar la moneda que decidiría la suerte de mi futuro. La besé. Fue un beso corto. Inocente. No opuso resistencia alguna. Cuando separamos los labios pude observar que alzaba su ceja izquierda junto con una mirada escéptica. Permanecimos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos sin saber lo que hacer. Antes de que el ambiente se volviera tenso Riven echó mi capucha para atrás y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo. Después puso su mano en mi cuello inclinándose levemente sobre mí. Esta vez me besó ella. Fue un beso muy largo, pues estuvimos así hasta que los pulmones comenzaron a notar la falta de aire. Nuestras respiraciones ya se encontraban ligeramente jadeantes. Se apoyó aún más yaciendo conmigo en el sofá. Sin saber muy bien que hacer puse mis manos sobre sus caderas. Ella apoyada en sus antebrazos comenzó a besarme como lo había hecho antes. Estuvimos un rato así. La verdad, no sé cuánto, pero se me hizo demasiado corto. Se levantó agarrándome de la mano y me condujo hasta su dormitorio. Me alegraba saber que aquella noche no iba a dormir en el sofá.

Una vez allí se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta quedándose, tan solo, en ropa interior. Yo supuse que debía hacer lo mismo, por lo tanto decidí seguirle el juego. Y así, casi turnándonos, fuimos quitándonos nuestras prendas el uno al otro hasta quedar semidesnudos. Supongo que ese fue el punto en el que los dos no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que debíamos hacer. Optó por cogerme los brazos y apoyarlos en la parte inferior de su espalda, ella apoyo los suyos sobre mis hombros. Lo que más me gustaba de abrazarla era que no tenía que inclinar la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Simplemente debíamos apoyar nuestras frentes y establecíamos un perfecto contacto visual. Cuando el frío comenzó a erizarnos la piel supimos que era el momento de compartir lecho. Así pues, buscamos confort entre las cálidas sabanas de su cama. Yo estaba apoyado en el cabecero, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. En aquel momento nos perdíamos el uno en los ojos del otro, intentado recordar cada detalle de nuestras retinas. De vez en cuando juntábamos nuestros labios y nos los volvíamos a separar hasta pasado un buen rato. Comenzó a bajar sus manos desde el pecho hasta la parte superior de mi vientre. Debo admitir que aquello me incomodó un poco.

-Todavía no - susurré prediciendo sus intenciones.

\- Vale – sonriendo.

Cuando nuestros párpados comenzaron a caer debido al cansancio nos tumbamos con la intención de descansar un poco. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y su brazo sobre mi pecho. Estaba envuelto en una situación un tanto familiar, solo que esta vez tenía claro lo que debía hacer. La abracé. Fue entonces cuando, con tan solo un susurro, me dijo:

-Te perdono…

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía feliz.

Apesto bastante escribiendo romance sorry xD


	9. Grieta

Muchos estaréis preguntando que dónde me he metido xD

Lo cierto es que no he escrito desde hace un tiempo porque he estado enganchadísimo al Guild Wars 2, pero ahora que ya me he cansado un poco procuraré actualizar más a menudo. Sé que es una excusa un poco pobre y que existe tiempo para todo, pero de todos modos no me encontraba demasiado inspirado y es por ello que he sufrido parón creativo xD

En fin, espero que me perdonéis y que os agrade este capítulo que es un poquitín corto en comparación a los anteriores. (^-^")

 **Grieta**

Cada vez que dirigía mi mirada a la grieta de aquel techo me invadía una sensación irritación. Era curioso. El mobiliario del piso estaba, en general, en condiciones deplorables, pero la habitación de Riven parecía bastante más cuidada, exceptuando, claro está, aquella fisura del demonio. Desconocía el porqué, pero me incomodaba muchísimo. Supuse, en un desesperado intento de sacar un significado trascendental, que el techo beige simbolizaba mi vida y la raja que perturbaba la monotonía del relieve era una disputa que perturbaba mi mente. En cierto modo, estaba convencido de que el mundo me incitaba a seguir con mi epopeya, aunque lo hiciera con detalles tan insignificantes como aquella perfecta imperfección a unos metros de mi cabeza. Pero, pese a aquel intruso en un mar de pintura barata, había dormido muy bien, mejor que la última vez. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez en la que había reposado durante tanto tiempo.

Decidí dejar de lado mi infructífera reflexión e intenté idear lo que le iba a decir cuando se despertara. Todavía reposaba a mi lado, ofreciéndome, generosa, parte de su calor. Aproveché aquel momento para observar tranquilamente su tez, ya que no me hubiera atrevido a estar demasiado tiempo mirándola sin ningún motivo. Repasé sus facciones hasta que me hube hartado e intenté volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque fuese ya por la mañana. Lo cierto es que me vi obligado a despertarme, puesto que la suave caricia de una mano me estremeció ligeramente. Abrí los ojos, estaba despierta.

-Buenos días - dijo bostezando a la vez que se desperezaba.

-Buenos días –apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te ha entrado esa ansiedad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me alegro –me besó en la mejilla y se pegó a mí apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Le ofrecí mi mano derecha. Riven la aceptó gustosa acariciándola con su pulgar.

-Oye… - susurró-

-¿Qué?

-Ahora que… bueno ya sabes… nos podríamos considerar… - no acabo la frase creyendo que se sobreentendía.

-¿El qué? - sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero quería oírlo salir de su boca.

-Pareja… - dijo pegada casi pegada a mi oído como si me contara un secreto.

La verdad, parecíamos dos niños impertinentes planeando un noviazgo efímero. Pero solo lo parecíamos, ya que estoy seguro de que los dos queríamos hacerlo oficial.

-Claro – dije dándole un beso en la sien.

Tras esta declaración un tanto artificial estuvimos charlando durante un buen rato. Hablábamos de temas que al fin y al cabo no tenían importancia alguna, pero me agradaba hacerlo si tenía como interlocutora a Riven.

-Uy, casi lo olvido –dijo levantándose de la cama y rebuscando en su armario.

Sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Pensaba dártelo por navidad, pero bueno… ya sabes… – aclaró.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo – dijo ofreciéndome aquel misterioso presente.

Cuando retiré el papel me di cuenta de lo que tenía en mis mandos. Era un lienzo en blanco esperado a ser decorado por algún afortunado. También divisé un par de pinceles y unos cuantos botecitos de pintura.

-No tengo palabras….

-Sabía que dirías eso– dijo sonriente.

-No tenías porqué, además yo no te he comprado nada…

Llevo su dedo indicé a mis labios y los silenció.

-Por eso te doy esto, para que me puedas dar algo a cambio.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que me pintes un retrato.

-No lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin pintar.

-Da igual.

-Si insistes… -acepté.

Le pedí que se sentara mirando a la ventana.

-Intenta poner mirada distante.

-¿Cómo si estuviera reflexionando sobre el sentido de la vida?- bromeó.

-Algo así, gira el cuello.

-¿Así?

-Si.

Calculé sus medidas y comencé a trazar el boceto. Mientras dibujaba su figura charlábamos. Hablábamos sobre lo que queríamos hacer en el futuro, sobre lo que queríamos hacer una vez acabada nuestra labor en la liga.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo a final de temporada?

-No lo sé–mentí. Si le hubiera contado sobre mi viaje a Demacia estoy convencido de que no me hubiera dejado ir. La verdad, no me gustaba mentirle a Riven, y menos después de la confianza que habíamos forjado de nuevo, pero era inevitable si pensaba llevar acabo mi objetivo.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer a mí?

-No te muevas – le ordené al ver que había girado un poco el cuello.

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –pregunté movido por la curiosidad.

-Dejar esta ciudad de mierda e irme a vivir a Freljord, lejos de todo.

Lo cierto es me gustaba su plan.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

-Tendría que comprar una casa allí y para eso necesito dinero.

-Por lo que me has contado ya llevas bastante tiempo aquí, ¿cómo es que

no lo has reunido ya?

-No te tienen porqué incumbir mis asuntos financieros – respondió

cortante.

-Lo siento… -ahora me disculpaba yo.

-Tranquilo.

Y así transcurrió aquella mañana de domingo, intercambiando ideas entre una amalgama de pintura y sueños.

* * *

Años atrás, siendo todavía un niño pobre y harapiento, no hubiera imaginado a mi endeble cuerpo cubierto por la elegancia de un traje de gala. Sí, es cierto, era de alquiler. Pero cada vez que me miraba en el espejo no podía evitar sentirme en desacuerdo con la imagen reflejada. Era como si aquello no estuviera hecho para mí, y lo cierto es que siempre había odiado la estereotipada arrogancia con la que las celebridades desfilaban. Me gustara o no debía llevar aquel disfraz de retrógrada capitalista, pues la ceremonia de fin de temporada era algo que ningún aspirante podía evitar. Riven, por su parte, portaba un vestido de noche negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Me sorprendió ver que había aflojado su habitual recogido para dejar al descubierto una larga melena blanca. Estaba muy guapa, pero aquel conjunto tan formal apenas pegaba con su actitud independiente y temeraria.

-Si sigues mirándote en el espejo vas a acabar rompiéndolo- me dijo burlona.

-Yo también te quiero- respondí irónico.

Estaba tratando de idear algún peinado que disimulara la dejadez de mi melena.

-Déjatelo suelto-me aconsejó.

-¿Así?¿Sin más?

-Yo te veo bien.

La verdad no me apetecía ver mi cabello echado para atrás, ya que conseguía parecerme al típico escritor pedante. Decidí hacerle caso.

El ambiente de aquella reunión era exactamente igual al que había imaginado. Era tan solo un puñado de gente sin importancia tratando de parecer amables tras sonrisas hipócritas. Estoy segurísimo de que más de un invitado anhelaba la muerte de alguno de los allí presentes, pero todos debíamos resistirnos a dar rienda suelta a nuestras lenguas, pues la imagen lo era todo frente a la mirada acechante de los periodistas. Supe que me había convertido en una de esas celebridades a las que tanto odiaba, y he de admitir que me quemaba por dentro. Varios reporteros quisieron recibir información sobre mí de primera mano, incomodándome aún más. Decidí ignorarlos, no eran más que grupillo de buitres esperando impacientes su ración matutina de carroña.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pude divisar a varios campeones, algunos de ellos conocidos y otros no. Cuando Riven se paraba a hablar con sus amistades yo permanecía, casi siempre, en un segundo plano. La verdad, no me entusiasmaba tener que lidiar con la apabullante insistencia de algunos de mis compatriotas, y es por eso que prefería conversar con gente conocida.

Cada segundo allí encerrado parecía una efímera eternidad, de algún modo u otro necesitaba evadirme de aquella desquiciada quimera. Debo admitir que ya había previsto aquella situación, por lo que me aseguré de estar bien suministrado para hacerla llevadera. Tan solo necesitaba unos segundos de soledad, y el lavabo de hombres parecía el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo mis necesidades no biológicas. Movido por el deseo de fugarme mentalmente, camine hacia mi destino, pero una figura familiar a la par de indiscreta me desvió de mi objetivo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Era Ashe.

-Buenas noches, Talon – saludó risueña.

Sonreí ligeramente y elevé un poco mi mano. Recé al destino para que mi silencio pudiera evitar una conversación repentina con ella, pero el destino no estaba por la labor.

-Se me hace raro verte trajeado.

Inhalé aire, cerré los ojos e intenté no parecer demasiado desquiciado.

-Más raro se me hace a mí, te lo aseguro.

-Te creo – dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué querías?

-Ah, nada, te he visto por aquí y quería saludarte, ¿qué tal todo?

-No me puedo quejar –mentí - ¿y tú?

Lancé esa incógnita sin plantearme las consecuencias que tendría que soportar. Desde que dejé Freljord para volver aquí no había recibido noticia de aquella mujer, y me incomodaba bastante tener que hablar con ella de nuevo.

-Bastante bien – respondió enérgica.

-¿Sigues con ese cabronazo? – pregunté sin rodeos.

-Talon, córtate un poco… – dijo con un tono de desaprobación.

-¿Qué? Ese muro de carne te maltrataba.

-Pero ya no lo hace.

-¿Lo has dejado?

-Sí, no pienso seguir tolerándole, aunque sea por el bien de mi pueblo.

-Haces lo correcto, no tenías porqué soportarlo.

Se instauraron unos segundos de silencio, pero Ashe volvió con la conversación.

-Oye, Talon…

-¿Si?

-No te tiene por qué reconcomer lo que paso en Freljord. Fue culpa mía, me pillaste en un momento difícil y necesitaba desahogarme… perdóname.

-Sí, claro, cosas que pasan.

-Lo importante es que ya está solucionado, ¿no?

-Por su puesto.

-Entonces –dijo ofreciéndome la mano -¿amigos?

-Amigos –respondí aceptándola.

-Por cierto, Riven me ha dicho que ahora andáis juntos.

-No te miente.

-Me alegro por vosotros, hacéis buena pareja.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Bueno, tengo que volver que he dejado plantado a mi acompañante- dijo riendo.

La esperanza volvió mí tras oír aquellas palabras, pero me pudo la curiosidad.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Yasuo – exclamó sonriente.

Me quedé helado. De todas las personas existentes en Runaterra tenía que ser aquel tipo. No es que me cayera mal, pero él sentía un tremendo odio hacia mi persona. La verdad, este odio era completamente justificable, puesto que yo era uno de los miles de asesinos que habían destrozado su tierra.

-Mira, allí está – dijo señalándolo.

En efecto, se encontraba allí. Tan pronto como nuestras miradas se cruzaron un tenso ambiente se cernió sobre nosotros, reacio al bullicio de la sala. Me incliné ligeramente con el fin de saludarle. Me devolvió serio aquella reverencia.

-Adiós, Ashe.

-Hasta luego.

Ella fue a reunirse con su acompañante y yo decidí adentrarme en la privacidad que me ofrecía el baño.

Una vez dentro saqué del bolsillo una de mis pastillas y la apoyé sobre el frio mármol del lavamanos. Después, con la ayuda de la cuchilla que siempre portaba oculta en mi antebrazo, reduje a polvo el material y lo consumí de la forma que siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-¡Joder! – grité echándome para atrás e intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Ahora solo necesitaba aguantar consciente cinco minutos y pronto podría caminar sin ningún problema. Decidí observar mi figura en el espejo. Repasaba mis facciones de la misma manera que había hecho con Riven por la mañana, solo que lo hacía en frente de un desconocido.

El ambiente de aquella sala parecía diferente bajo mi punto de vista. Era como si todo estuviera a cámara lenta a mí alrededor, era como si tan solo yo pudiera establecer la velocidad de las cosas que me rodeaban. Lo único que no llegaba a controlar era el monótono movimiento del enorme reloj de pared. Cuanto más observaba las agujas más rápido rotaban, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

-Por fin te encuentro, ¿dónde has estado? – una voz perturbó mi artificial calma. Era Riven.

-En el baño.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Es que…

-Da igual – interrumpió – no quiero saberlo.

Transcurrieron un par de horas y pronto recuperé de nuevo mi estado consciente. Había ingerido una dosis pequeña por lo que todavía esperar un largo rato de aburrimiento hasta salir de allí.

De repente, el pequeño grupo de músicos que daban banda sonora a aquella reunión cesó dando paso al espectáculo de una artista que reconocí instantáneamente. Aquella virtuosa figura era Sona, que nos ofrecía gustosa una armoniosa melodía. Muchas parejas decidieron salir al centro de la estancia para bailar al son de su música, la cual no tardó en atravesar mis oídos y calmar el caótico desasosiego de mi mente. Riven se levantó del sofá en el que nos encontrábamos sentados.

-Una lenta ¿Te apuntas?

-Qué pereza – exclamé bostezando.

-Vamos – dijo tirando de mi brazo y forzándome a levantarme. Puso mis manos en su cintura y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre mis hombros. Comenzamos a oscilar sobre el suelo intentando seguir, torpemente, la melodía de Sona.

-¿Contenta?

-Sí, pero procura no pisarme los pies.

-No prometo nada.

Y así, sin tener ni idea de lo que hacíamos, permanecimos un rato en silencio. Dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la mía.

-Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me tienes que decir algo romántico y cursi para que te bese.

-Gracias por el dato.

-No lo harás ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Qué dirás entonces?

-Que estás entorpeciendo mis dotes para el baile.

-Idiota –rió por lo bajo.

* * *

La tenue luz de la luna apenas penetraba por la ventana, por lo que no llegué a observar bien los rasgos de su rostro. Pero sabía que era ella. Lo sabía por el calor que acostumbraba a ofrecerme, lo sabía el eco que creaba su voz entre las galerías de mi mente. Reposábamos sosegados tras la intimidad que las sombras solían darnos entre las paredes de aquella habitación.

Y cuando alcé la mirada al techo comprendí que la grieta en medio de aquella monotonía beige era yo.


	10. Furia aciaga

Soy consciente de que ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que decidí actualizar, y lo cierto es tenía pensado subir un capítulo para mediados de de mes pasado, pero cuando finalmente lo terminé no quedé contento con el resultado y lo reescribí completamente. De todos modos, teniendo en cuenta que ya estoy de vacaciones y que tengo más tiempo libre creo que podré publicar material más a menudo (por lo menos lo procuraré xD). Perdonad si he cometido alguna falta de ortografía, la corregiré en cuanto pueda.

PD: Gracias por las reviews y por estar pendientes de la historia de un humilde servidor ^^

 **Furia aciaga**

Si algo he aprendido siendo la cabeza de turco de una sociedad tan metódica es que una mirada de escepticismo infunde más temor que cualquiera de los filos. Riven era una mujer extremadamente perspicaz, y cualquiera hubiera sacado esa conclusión bajo la abrumadora sensación encontrarse frente a su serenos pero agudos ojos. La verdad, me costaba formular un engaño lo suficientemente ingenioso como para escaparme un par de días de sus brazos, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a mentir, sino porque me costaba hacerlo teniendo en cuenta lo que le había hecho sufrir a lo largo de nuestro reencuentro. Era menester rescatar un puñado, aunque fuera minúsculo, de la labia de la que fardaba en un pasado e intentar controlar la tonalidad de mis palabras.

-¿Tienes un momento? – pregunté tras golpear suavemente la puerta abierta de su dormitorio.

Debí hacerle sobresaltar, puesto que pegó un pequeño brinco en su asiento. Al parecer, la había pillado escribiendo y tapó súbitamente su proyecto mediante un libro. Seguramente creyó que había disimulado bastante bien lo que sea que había estado haciendo, pero no era mi deber, en ese momento, poner en duda sus habilidades de prestidigitación. Suspiró hondo y contestó levantándose:

-No me des estos sustos.

-No creo llamar a la puerta se pueda definir como un ataque a tu seguridad –irónico.

-Como tú digas, ¿qué querías decirme?

-He de marcharme por unos días, tal vez una semana, depende de lo que dure el viaje.

-Espera, espera – dijo asimilando mi manifiesto- ¿a dónde y por qué?

-Tengo que asistir a un entierro en una aldea cerca de Zaun, Singed me ha mensajeado informándome de que se ha muerto un amigo en común y es mi deber acompañarle.

-Y, ¿quién se supone que es ese amigo en común?

-Un viejo cazador que vivía marginado de su sociedad.

-¿De qué lo conoces? –preguntó junto con esa mirada de escepticismo intrínseca en ella.

-Era un gran amigo de mi padre, trabajaba para el recopilando información de nordeste de Valoran. Cuando Du Couteau me sacó de las calles me mandó un par de años a entrenar con él. Le debo mucho, la verdad.

-Si tanto hizo por ti, ¿cómo es qué nunca me has hablado de él?

Aquella incógnita me dejó en blanco y mi pulso se vio alterado rápidamente. No quería delatar mis intenciones por lo que simplemente dije lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza con tal de evitar el traicionero silencio.

-Mi experiencia con aquel hombre fue un tanto traumática, ¿sabes? Cada vez que cometía un error no dudaba en alzar la mano.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices que le debes tanto?

-¿Qué puedo decir?, me metió en cintura.

-¿Cuándo partes?

-Dentro de un par de días.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y un par fugaces miradas de desconfianza, la imponente tozudez de Riven se derrumbó, agenciándome, así, de la tan anhelada libertad que llevaba buscando desde hace unos días. Al parecer, la andrómina ya estaba formulada y funcionando, por lo que debía preparar discretamente mi material e idear procedimiento que iba a seguir por los próximos días. A penas necesité un par de minutos para recoger mi equipo y tenerlo todo listo, pues tenía unas ganas inmensas de partir hacia Demacia. Pero no debía precipitarme demasiado, de hecho, necesitaba planificar la lógica de mis movimientos. Me hubiera gustado alquilar un carromato e ir hasta la ciudad de la luz yaciendo cómodamente en la tranquilidad de ser llevado por un tercero, pero, como es evidente, no podía dejar ningún rastro de mi paso por aquella metrópoli. De hecho, mi cabeza no tenía precio sólo en Noxus, sino que también en Demacia, y debo decir, para cebar mi ego más que nada, que la recompensa era bastante más generosa allí a donde me dirigía. Sí, debía andar con pies de plomo, pero si algo había aprendido a hacer durante mis años de asesino, era precisamente a pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Pensé, probablemente con el objetivo de calamar mi mente, que la discreción no supondría un problema, pero no debía vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.

* * *

La despedida con Riven no fue como una de esas épicas partidas en las que el héroe, hasta las cejas de testosterona e ignorancia, marcha hacia las lejanas tierras de un paraje sin especificar a lomos de su fiel corcel blanco y bajo la oportuna mirada de un sol poniente. Mientras, su amada, como dicta el pensamiento retrograda del amor pasional, permanecería en palacio tejiendo y añorando el aura de seguridad que le ofrecía su prometido. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que los cuentos con los que instruíamos a los infantes estaban jodidamete idealizados, seguramente con el objetivo de imponer un rol preestablecido a cada género. La verdad, no me apetecía divagar mucho sobre eso, pues debía ahorrar energías para tareas más importantes. ¿Qué puedo decir?, soy un hombre mayoritariamente práctico. El caso es que la despedida fue más bien un conversación de complicidad.

-Es una pena que tengas que marcharte ahora que se ha terminado la temporada.

-Más me apena a mí, créeme – dije besando su mejilla e incorporándome- Pero tranquila, estaré de vuelta en seguida.

-Eso espero…

-Y si no, puedes buscarte a algún ricachón de buen ver que te lleve de vacaciones a Aguas Estancadas y te de caviar para desayunar –susurré satírico a su oído.

-Valiente imbécil… –afirmó susurrando de vuelta junto con una sonrisa.

Me abrazó. Fue un momento muy íntimo, puede que algo meloso, pero no podía quejarme.

-Bueno, – dije abriendo la puerta- hasta otra.

Asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

Cuando apenas di dos pasos, su inoportuna voz hizo que me detuviera momentáneamente.

-Los dos sabemos que no vas a Zaun.

Me giré y junto con una sonrisa de complicidad elevé los hombros alzando, a su vez, las palmas de mis manos.

-Ten cuidado –dijo.

-Siempre.

-¿A dónde diriges tus pasos, Talon?

-Francamente, querida, no lo sé.

Y tras aquella sentencia, referencia de una célebre obra literaria a la que, a tí, querido lector, te recomiendo, me marché dando la espalda a la única mujer de la tierra que no me hubiera dejado escapar sin más, Riven.

* * *

El terreno fangoso de aquel tétrico pantano junto con la densa niebla que la luna llena y mi faro de aceite parecían amenizar, aparentaba un escenario sacado de las novelas de terror a las que estuve adicto durante una efímera temporada. Solo el quejido de los cuervos o el prudente ululato de algún noctámbulo búho perpetuaban el silencio de aquella lluviosa noche de viaje. El óbice que suponía cruzar hectáreas de bosque intentando avanzar entre aguas lodosas no me animaba en absoluto. La precariedad de mi situación se debía principalmente a que no podía alquilar un caballo o cualquier otro medio de transporte solitario en el pueblo que rodeaba la liga. Lo más probable es que los mercaderes llevaran una lista de clientes y, en caso de que me atraparan, una simple firma podía ser el camino a mi ejecución. Cualquier ser humano medianamente cuerdo pensaría que soy un demente, pero conocía bien la praxis de los vendedores y toda autoridad podía hacerles hablar mediante una generosa cantidad de dinero, o en su defecto, de palizas. El caso es que ansiaba por encima de todo llegar de una vez a las puertas del pueblo más cercano que divisaba en mi mojado mapa y encontrar en la potencia de algún módico caballo la velocidad que mis raquíticas piernas no podían ofrecerme. Pero, mientras estaba embarcado en mi épica epopeya de lo absurdo, un indiscreto sonido hizo que me estremeciera ligeramente. Alumbré mi alrededor con el fin de dar con la mala bestia que había creado aquel inquietante sonido. No hubo respuesta ni por parte de la fauna de por parte de la lógica, por lo que supuse que aquella desquiciada alteración había sido fruto de los delirios de mi extenuación. Aun así, no retomé el camino de la misma manera en la que lo había comenzado. Tenía la sensación de que alguna figura oculta tras las sombras observaba mis pasos, puede que con el fin de saciar su curiosidad o puede de que con el fin de saciar su apetito, quién sabe. Azotado por el desazón, ideé un plan para saber si de verdad alguien o algo estaba siguiéndome. Caminé hasta alcanzar una zona de vegetación más densa, donde los arbustos y la hierba alta rozaban mis rodillas alzando inquietantes susurros en el silencio del bosque. Cedí mi paso súbitamente y dejé de emitir ruidos de entre los recovecos que los gigantes de madera dejaban en el suelo, pero el sonido continuó durante unos instantes tras mis espaldas. Apagué el farol que portaba y, aprovechando la poca visibilidad que aquel paisaje ofrecía, me hice uno con las sombras haciendo uso de mi habilidad de invisibilidad. Investigué con extrema precaución la zona en la cual sospeché que se hallaba mi perseguidor, y cuando por fin di con él, pude notar como mi corazón pegó un enorme brinco. Mi acechante predilecto no era otro que Yasuo, el cual observaba confuso el rincón de entre la hierba en el que había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando desenvainé velozmente su katana, para reaparecer tras una estela de humo y apoyar su propio filo en su cuello.

-Tengo motivos para hacerlo –amenacé.

-Te aseguro que no – dijo elevando ligeramente los brazos- Talon, cálmate y te lo expl…

-Resulta curioso que me pidas eso cuando has estado observando cada uno de mis pasos, ¿por qué me sigues? – interrumpí.

-Escucha, no pensaba hacerte daño tan sólo estaba siguiéndote, nada más.

-¿Y por qué motivo? Debe de ser algo de suma relevancia si no podías permitirte el lujo de que te viera.

-Baja el arma, Talon – exigió- No te estoy pidiendo que me la des, tan solo bájala.

-Está bien, pero te conviene explicarte.

-Cuando me enteré de que te ibas a ir quería confirmar mis sospechas, y, a juzgar por la ruta que estás tomando, tú también tienes quehaceres en Demacia, ¿verdad?

-Puede.

-Hace unos de días, Riven me contó que te habías marchado sin especificar tu destino. Me dijo que andabas tras la pista de Du Couteau y que andabas recopilando información. A su parecer te dirigías a Demacia para atar cabos que, la verdad ignoro completamente, y me interesaba hablar contigo antes de que pusieras un pie ella.

-No recuerdo haberle mencionado nada de eso.

-Yo solo narro lo que me dijo ella.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo los dos días que llevo de viaje?

-Sí, en cuanto Riven me lo dijo aguardé en frente de tu casa hasta que te vi parir y una vez saliste decidí seguirte.

-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor acompañarme desde un principio? Así tendría algo de conversación…

-El caso es que quería confirmar tu marcha hasta Demacia antes de hablar contigo. Digamos que si me fuera de la lengua podría desatar una serie de consecuencias poco… oportunas para mis intereses y los de mi gente.

-Vamos a ver…- dije poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando al suelo- ¿me estás diciendo que has estudiando todos mis pasos y has estado sacándole información a Riven para llegar a la paranoica conclusión de que, siendo enemigo público fuera de Noxus, quiero adentrarme a la ciudad más poderosa de toda Runarterra?

-Diciéndolo así suena un tanto dramático, pero sí.

-Joder… - comencé a dar vueltas en círculos intentando digerir mi situación- Primero el hijo de puta de mi padrastro anda detrás de mí, ahora tú y tu "gente" empezáis a analizar mis movimientos, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Busca y captura activo para mi cabeza en todo Valoran?

-Talon, no haces amigos precisamente – dijo irónico.

Suspiré de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuándo me seguís la pista?

-De hecho sabía andabas detrás de Du Couteau desde hace un tiempo, bastante antes de que Riven me lo confirmara.

-¿Y eso?

-Joder, Talon era más que evidente. Estabas desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y de repente te conviertes en persona pública para poder investigar a tus anchas sin que nadie te diga nada. Además, mis fuentes afirman que has estado hablando con personajes casi directamente relacionados con tu padrastro.

-Tú y tu puta pandilla…¿Quién se supone que sois?

-Ahí es precisamente a donde quiero llegar amigo mío. Cuando confirmé mis sospechas y me enteré de que estabas siguiendo una ruta de investigación semejante a la nuestra, supuse que querías unirte a nuestra causa. Además, a juzgar por la ruta que estás siguiendo está claro que te diriges a la ciudad de la luz.

-¿Vuestra causa? – no entendía nada, cuantas más palabras pronunciaba más confuso me sentía.

-Escucha, Talon – dijo tomando la actitud seria ya intrínseca en él- lo que voy a contarte a continuación debe quedar entre tú y yo y nadie más.

-Soy ex asesino, estoy acostumbrado… dispara.

-Está bien- asintió - Vamos a ver… ¿cuánta gente conoces que quiere ver muerto a Du Couteau?

-Allí hacia donde voy todo el mundo y en Noxus muchísima más gente de la que cualquier cargo político podría sospechar.

-Bien, por lo tanto, ¿no crees que resulta lógico que haya grupos que actúen encubiertos con el fin de maquinar contra él?

-Supongo que sí.

-Supones bien. Entonces, siendo consciente de que siento aberración por la figura de tu padrastro es lógico que pertenezca a uno de estos grupos, ¿no es así?

-Teniendo en cuenta de que movilizó todo un ejército contra tu tierra, sí, es bastante plausible.

-Vale, ahora me pregunto: ¿cuándo he mencionado el nombre de uno de estos movimientos que connotación has sacad…

-Yasuo, no me chupo el dedo – interrumpí cortante- nos podíamos haber ahorrado toda esta conversación. Has hablado con la que crees que es la persona adecuada por lo que probablemente sean unas irremediables ansias de venganza y es por ello que ahora me has a proponer unirme a tu grupo conspiranoico para escurrir el bulto de tu indiscreción y no quedar como un auténtico patán ante tus superiores. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

-Ni un solo error en tu teoría.

-Pues amigo mío – dije ofreciendo mi mano, la cual aceptó gustosa- tus ansias de acabar con su vida son una minucia en comparación a las mías.

-Me alegra saber que por fin coincidimos en algo – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias a la simple comodidad de tener un fuego al que arrimarnos la noche transcurrió de una manera más amena. Iba siendo hora de cenar y, reacio a lo que mi nuevo compañero pudiera ofrecerme, decidí hacer uso de mis propios recursos. Saqué de mi mochila una lata de lo que parecían una especie de legumbres y le hice un par de agujeros con mi navaja. Acto seguido arrojé el recipiente a las llamas y esperé a que mi manjar procesado por la modesta explotación industrial de algún rincón de Piltover estuviera listo para degustar. A decir verdad nunca había sido demasiado tiquismiquis con la comida, pero no me hacía especial ilusión ingerir una substancia tan insípida como lo era aquella masa. Cuando mi cena se hubo calentado me resigné por fin al sabor más mundano que mi paladar pudiera degustar y comencé la ardua tarea de vaciar aquella lata de legumbres.

-Es evidente que no ibas a Demacia a hacer turismo…– formuló mi nuevo compañero- Si no es muy indiscreto preguntar, ¿qué se supone que debes hacer allí?

-Es confidencial –dije haciendo referencia al secretismo del que Yasuo había hecho uso hace un rato.

-Entiendo.

Solo se oían el continuo golpeteo de mi cuchara contra las paredes de la lata y el débil crepitar de la madera ardiendo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?- formulé.

-No veo porque no.

-No estás con Ashe por amor, ¿verdad?

-Me parece que ese tema no te concierne.

-Pues me lo acabas de confirmar, campeón.

-¿Cómo puedes sacar esa conclusión tan descabellada?

-Es evidente, necesitabas una tapadera para hablar con Riven sin que le resulte sospechosos y que mejor disfraz que un falso romance con una de sus amigas.

-Luego el paranoico soy yo…

Silencio.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó- Riven y yo antes éramos pareja.

-¿Ah sí? Irónico… – dije casi riendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó junto con un gesto de enfado que había previsto mucho antes de que acabase mis palabras.

-¿Por qué iba a ser?

-Vamos genio, sorpréndeme con tu labia.

-Yasuo el espadachín deshonrado- dije parodiando un tono de solemnidad- se enamora, para el regocijo de la ironía, de aquella persona que, en su momento le condeno, a llevar sus espaladas la carga de su incompetencia.

-Pedante... – me insultó.

-Bastante – dije sonriendo.

-El pasado pasado está., cuando ella asesinó a mi maestro tan solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes.

Al parecer no se lo tomó muy bien, pero no manifestó demasiado su enfado, al menos no tanto como me hubiera imaginado en un principio.

-No me mires así- le dije esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Es igual…

Se instauraron unos segundos de tenso silencio los cuales decidí romper.

-Solo digo que me parece un tanto irónico que desarrolles amor por la persona que te quitó tu honor –adquiriendo un tono más serio.

-¿Y no resulta más gracioso que una mujer se enamore del que le quitó la posibilidad de tener un hijo?

Aquellas palabras me entristecieron hasta tal punto que por un momento creí que mis ojos iban a derramar fugaces aflicciones.

-Sí...- dije entrsitecido y arrojando al fuego los restos de mi cena- es desternillante.

* * *

La siempre admirada ciudad de la luz no era, ni por asomo, semejante a cómo los extranjeros la imaginábamos, no, por lo menos, a los ojos de alguien que ha visto mucha calle y demasiada conspiración. Sí, no voy a negar que las calles estaban limpias como ellas mismas, carentes de los restos putrefactos de cualquier alimento ya consumido o del cuerpo casi muerto de cualquier mendigo estándar. Y lo cierto es que a aquella monarquía le interesaba que las calles estaran así, resplandeciendo la luz del patriotismo y la justicia, puesto que un pueblo feliz e ignorante es mucho más fácil de manipular, sobre todo porque las revoluciones no tienen cabida. Los intelectuales y políticos demacianos clamaban con todas sus fuerzas, siendo una mera parodia de la voz de la justicia, que la dictadura noxiana era el mayor de los crímenes cometidos contra los derechos humanos, pero esto último resulta bastante hipócrita teniendo en cuenta de que ellos ejercían un mandato aún más retorcido, la praxis de la manipulación medática y el despotismo. La verdad, toda aquella corrupción encubierta me mataba por dentro, pero me herían aún más los los risueños rostros de los inocentes niños que correteaban por la plaza mayor.

Dejando de lado todas aquellas reflexiones de carácter político, era de vital importancia encontrar información práctica en las calles de aquella ciudad, y lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente donde encontrarla. Dirigí mis pasos hasta una antro de mala muerte que orbitaba por la periferia de aquella ciudad podrida por dentro. En cuanto traspasé el umbral del tugurio supe que había entrado en una pequeña porción de Noxus, era como si estuviera de visita en una embajada de mi ciudad de origen. Colgados de la pared y del techo podían verse símbolos y armamento en desuso de origen Noxiano, los cuales probablemente fueran ilegales por aquella zona. De todos modos no creo que aquel local corriera peligro de cierre ya que ningún demaciano en su sano juicio traspasaría las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban. El humo ligeramente grisáceo que envolvía el ambiente apenas me dejaba reconocer los rostros de los allí nativos, pero supe que no debía preocuparme cuando oí las primeras palabras del jefe tras la barra.

-Cabronazo – dijo el humilde hostelero cambiando su gesto de asombro a un sincero reflejo de alegría- ¿Dónde coño has estado todo este tiempo? Te daba por muerto…

Pude apreciar su característico olor a tabaco cuando vino a darme un abrazo. Sus entradas le acusaban de tener un serio problema de alopecia y parecía que la falta de pelea había creado en él un ligero sobrepeso, pero aun así, no estaba del todo cambiado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-¡Atención todos! –exclamó llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que parecían disfrutar de su estancia allí- Este de aquí, bastardos insolentes, es Talon, un asesino que luchó conmigo en el tercer desembarco de Jonia. El mamón aquí presente se cargó solo a setenta y dos perros orientales.

A decir verdad no entusiasmaba la compañía de mis enemigos en el campo de batalla, pero no creo hubiera razón alguna para compararlos con un animal con tal descaro. Tampoco me enorgullecía recordar el número de bajas a mi nombre, pero no debía parecer afligido ante mis supuestos camaradas. Reacio a cualquier tipo de miramiento prosiguió su discurso con un tuno de orgullo ajeno. De hecho casi parecía que estaba a cargo de una subasta y que yo era su bien a vender.

-Pero no sólo eso –dijo solemne- si no fuera por él lo más probable es que yo no estuviera aquí ahora mismo. Cuando me volaron la pierna fue el único que mostró un poco de compasión de entre todos aquellos soldados insufribles.

-Relájate viejo, parece que me quieras vender.

-En tal caso me sacaría una buena fortuna – dijo riendo.

Cuando hubo terminado su discurso me acompaño hasta la barra con el andar torpe de su prótesis metálica y me invitó a sentarme.

-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito respuestas y creo que tú puedes proporcionármelas.

-Me figuraba que no habías venido hasta aquí a hacer turismo. Intentaré responder a lo que pueda pero antes…- dijo sirviendo una bebida alcohólica en dos pequeños vasitos de cristal- un brindis por los viejos tiempos.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no me apetece mucho beber.

-No hay trago no hay respuestas.

Suspiré.

-Está bien.

Alzamos los dos recipientes.

-¿Por Noxus?

-Por la sangre de los inocentes.

-Como quieras.

Dicho esto chocamos nuestras bebidas y bebimos aquel trago.

Lo primero que sentí fue un intenso ardor en el estómago y posteriormente unas irremediables ganas de toser. Se regocijó jocoso al ver mi reacción.

-Todavía tienes que tomar bastantes más de estos.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Quinn?

-Apuntas muy alto, ¿no crees?

-Puede, pero eso no te concierne. ¿Conoces su paradero sí o no?

-Yo no puedo ayudarte, pero aquella señorita de allí lo hará gustosa- dijo señalando a una mujer sentada a una esquina del bar. Dicho esto la mujer elevó la mano y me saludo desde su silla.

-Gracias, ¿cuánto por la copa?

-Escapa- me ordenó.

Caminé hasta mi siguiente interlocutor y una vez allí deje mi cuerpo caer en la inesperada comodidad que aquella silla de madera me ofrecía. La chica, de piel morena y pelo azabache, apoyo su cabeza sobra su puño.

-No hay muchos noxianos por aquí, ¿sabes?

-Me lo había figurado- respondí.

-¿Y bien?, dudo que te hayas sentado aquí para cortejarme.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo motivos para hacerlo. – la elocuencia que había perfeccionado durante mis años de oro me había dotado de una notable habilidad de persuasión, por lo tanto tan solo debía ganarme su confianza.

-Vas a hacer que me ruborice - dijo irónica.

-La verdad es que necesito encontrar a cierta persona y me han dicho que puedes ayudarme.

-Bueno, eso depende…¿De quién se trata?

-Quinn, ¿la conoces?

-De sobra.

Dicho esto se quedó callada junto con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir dónde está?

-Podría decírtelo, pero ¿no crees que sería injusto que te diera información sin recibir nada a cambio?

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? ¿Dinero?

-Me sobra el dinero, tal vez puedas darme otra cosa- dijo acariciando mi pierna con su pie debajo de la mesa.

-Dudo que pueda darte algo más –dije copiando su sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?

-Digamos que no tengo experiencia con la que satisfacer tu demanda.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Yo estaría encantada con poder instruirte en este tipo de mercado.

-Entonces a mi deuda contigo sería mucho mayor, ¿no crees?

-Podría perdonártela si te portas bien.

-Lo siento pero mi libido le pertenece a otra persona.

\- Una pena, me quedaré con el oro.

Y así, tras un momentáneo convenio, la mujer me guió hasta la casa de aquella persona non grata. Lo cierto es que las callejuelas de Demacia no se diferenciaban mucho de las de mi ciudad natal, de hecho, los pocos mendigos que conseguía burlar la guarda real se refugiaban entre la inmundicia de sus improvisadas madrigueras. Pero, en aquel momento no me interesaba examinar la fauna urbana de aquel paisaje tan dualista, tan solo debía llevar al distrito aristocrático y una vez allí intentar pasar desapercibido entre los nobles y burgueses de ego desbocado. Copiaba con exactitud los pasos de mi anónima y efímera camarada, básicamente porque hubiera sido un suicidio deambular al azar encima de aquel adoquín. De vez en cuando nos deteníamos para evitar las vagas miradas de los guardias, que, a decir verdad, no parecían mostrar demasiado interés en defender la noble patria que sus antecesoras habían fundado. Nos hallábamos caminando por un callejón considerablemente estrechó cuando la fémina decidió romper el tenso silencio que la noctívaga luna parecía imponer a los desgraciados que osaran a entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

-Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo, casi como si hubiera cometido un fatal desacierto.

-No tengo motivos para decírtelo.

-Pero me pica la curiosidad, ¿acaso es algo malo?

-Para nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que nos separaremos en unos instantes y que no nos volveremos nunca más, no merece la pena.

-Entonces me quedaría con esa duda para siempre.

-Lo siento, pero no te compro ese argumento. Además, si por casualidad nos capturaran sería mejor conservar nuestro mutuo anonimato.

-Las probabilidades de que nos capturen son casi nulas.

Suspiré.

-Sabes quién soy perfectamente.

-Siento minar tu autoestima, pero no te conozco. Sino ¿por qué te iba a preguntar?

-Se podría decir que soy persona pública, de hecho, podría definirme bien objeto de dominio público.

Respondió a mi afirmación con una mirada de escepticismo.

-La Liga de Leyendas- dije suponiendo que lo sobreentendería.

-No estoy muy metida en esos temas. Lo cierto es siendo de fuera apenas puedes comunicarte con las gentes de este lugar.

-¿Te estás dado cuenta de lo terriblemente absurda que es esta conversación? – dije intentando cortar el diálogo.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo insufrible que eres?, no sé cómo puede soportante quien quiera que bese esa navaja afilada que tienes por lengua.

-¿Falta mucho? – pregunté haciendo caso omiso.

-No, de hecho esta allí mismo – afirmo señalado una suntuosa casa que hacía esquina a pocas calles de nuestra posición. La fachada, decorada con motivos áureos y celestes típicos de Demacia, dejaba al descubierto dos grandes águilas doradas que mostraban agresivas sus potentes garras y su imponente pico. La verdad, no entendía mucho de decoración urbana, pero me agradaban más las estáticas gárgolas que proliferaban por los tejados de Noxus.

-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado – dije ofreciendo mi mano.

-Suerte, no quiero que tu cara sea protagonista en las esquelas de los periódicos.

-Descuida.

Tras este breve intercambio de palabras nos dirigimos cada uno por nuestro lado, probablemente compartiendo la esperanza de no volver encontrarnos en lo que nos quedaba de existencia.

Ya había ideado un plan para enfrentarme al desafío que suponía colarme en aquella casa. Nada me garantizaba que Quinn estuviera allí, pero era la única opción que tenía, y además, no podía echarme atrás tras haber pateado medio Valoran. Necesité unos momentos para estudiar la lógica del edificio e imaginar su estructura interior, puesto que el mínimo error podía reducir aún más mi efímera esperanza de vida, probablemente a un par de días. La teoría era clara, simplemente tenía que entrar por una de las ventanas superiores y una vez allí explorar sigilosamente la vivienda hasta dar con ella. Pero, la praxis resultaba remotamente más difícil y resultaba costoso aprovechar el momento el que ningún guardia rondase por allí. Por suerte, aquella zona no era muy transitada por los representantes de la justicia, así que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. Comencé a escalar sobre la fachada de forma que no emitiese absolutamente ningún ruido. Lo cierto es que no fue una ardua tarea, ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar a cabo aquel tipo de incursiones. Una vez a la altura del piso superior observé por las ventanas de este. Como era lógico todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supuse que mi enemistad predilecta estaría durmiendo. No era prudente entrar directamente a la que creía su habitación, básicamente porque el ruido que pudiera hacer al abrir la ventana podría despertarla. Es por eso que decidí adentrarme en aquella residencia por el ventanal que daba al pasillo. Una vez dentro examiné mi entorno. Ajeno al tipo de decoración que pudiera tener intente localizar la puerta a su dormitorio. Decidí no arriesgarme a bajar las escaleras, ya que el crujir de estas casi siempre resulta indiscreto en lo que a sigilo se refiere. Así pues, abrí la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando entre me invadió una sensación de confusión, ya que la poca luz que la luna arrojaba entre esas cuatro paredes mostraba una cama vacía. De repente, y sin previo aviso se prendió la luz y, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, noté que la característica estructura de un cañón de pistola se hundía levemente en mi espalda. Acto seguido, la grave voz de un varón rompió el sobrecogedor silencio al que estuve sometido durante una décima de segundo.

-Ni te muevas – ordenó violento.

-Eh, tranquilo- dije intentando parecer sereno- no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-Talon Du Couteau, tengo órdenes de arrestarte y llevarte ante la justicia. Si te entregas de forma pacífica tu seguridad y manutención estará garantizadas hasta establecer sentencia.

-¿Te has aprendido solito ese discurso para quedar bien ante Noxus o se lo dices a todos malechores de poca monta como yo?

-¿Debo suponer que te entregarás sin mostrar resistencia?

-Eso resulta extremadamente tentador, y aún más si me lo propones a punta de pistola.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Y así, esposado como un vil lacayo de segunda aquel entrometido guardia me llevó, entré juramentos y empujones, a las cárceles de la sede principal de aquella ciudad. Durante el trayecto pregunté numerosas veces acerca del origen de aquella situación tan rocambolesca, pero mis ansias de respuestas se volvieron aún más predominantes cuando tan solo recibí el silencio como respuesta. En un desesperado intento de intentar escapar de las garras de la diplomacia, hice uso de mi elocuencia e intenté sobornarlo durante el trayecto, pero mis esfuerzos no dieron más que con la frustración, no porque aquel malnacido acorazado permaneciera fiel a su patria, sino porque ni todo el oro del mundo podía comprar la satisfacción de ver la decapitada cabeza de un noxiano de mi talla. La verdad, lo encontré extrañamente comprensible.

* * *

Consternado como nunca, me hallaba sentado al borde de una cama que probablemente fuera propiedad privada de todo tipo de insectos. Cabizbajo, y con los antebrazos apoyados en las piernas, intentaba idear alguna artimaña con la que escapar. Las infectas paredes, que dejaban al descubierto ingentes cantidades de ladrillo, estaba teñidas de tonos oscuros debido a la implacable humedad y al inevitable paso del tiempo, corrompiendo la esperanza a todo reo que corriera la suerte de acabar allí. Si aquel era el hospedaje de las figuras bélicas de sobrenombre, no quería ni siquiera imaginar el fatídico destino al que me hubiera tenido que enfrentar si hubiera sido un miembro más del burgo Noxianos. Me preguntaba una y otra vez quién había podido ser el perro traidor que se había ido de la lengua. Por mi mente pasaron todo tipo de rostros, desde los pocos amigos que tenía hasta el más aislado de los conocidos. Una y otra vez arremetía contra mi memoria y contra mi lógica como si de un judas se tratase. Pero, cuando más frustrado me hallaba, cuando creía que nunca daría con el perfil de mi discreto asesino, posé mi mano sobre mi bolsillo derecho y la verdad vino a mi como una revelación divina, pues dí con el veneno con el que Du Couteau quiso matarme. Singed. Las únicas personas que conocían mis propósitos eran Riven, Yasuo y Singed. Era absurdo y a la vez evidente que no podía meter a Riven en ese grupo, ya que no tenía ningún motivo por el que querer mi muerte. Yasuo, en cambio, tenía razones de sobra, pero resultaba físicamente imposible que pudiera recorrer tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo. Además él sabía que venía a Demacia, pero no que buscaba a Quinn. Todo encajaba, todo estaba claro. Me sentía ligeramente realizado. De todos modos, mi efímera estancia entre esas cuatro paredes no iba a ser un campo de rosas, pues supe inmediatamente que iba a pagar por mi pasado cuando se abrió la puerta de aquella jaula de ponzoña.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamó Quinn, arrogante.

Tan solo recibió como respuesta una mirada de inquina.

-Por muchos pucheros que hagas no vas a salir de aquí.

-Gracias por la evidencia – irónico.

-Un gusto- respondiendo con el mismo tono.

Si en aquel momento hubiera tenido en mis manos el práctico filo de mi hoja aquella mujer estaría muerta, pero, como es lógico, me habían arrebatado todas mis armas nada más entrar en aquel infierno amurallado.

-¿Cuándo vais a ejecutarme? – pregunté con el fin de mentalizarme para mi inevitable final.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de ejecutarte?

Dejé escapar una leve risa irónica.

-Mira que sois cabrones ¿eh?

-Si cooperas y nos das la información que queremos no veo por qué no podríamos liberarte.

-¿Y qué clase de información creéis que puedo aportaros?

-Bueno, da la casualidad de que has estado husmeando donde no debes, y, como humanos civilizados que somos, preferimos optar caminos más… prácticos.

-Me sorprende que me ofrezcas semejante oferta teniendo en cuenta nuestro turbulento pasado.

-No hablo yo, hablan los de arriba. De hecho si por mi fuera ya estarías muerto.

-No lo dudo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

-Suena tentador cantar, pero el problema es que sé que me vais a matar igualmente.

Era evidente lo que pretendían hacer, querían que yo cantara para después ejecutarme frente al pueblo. De esa forma mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, obtenían información crucial para sus movimientos y mantenían al pueblo contento.

-Asunto zanjado entonces. Tu ejecución está establecida mañana al amanecer.

-Hasta nunca.

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan deprisa, que no quieras poner en práctica la diplomacia no significa que no podamos sacarte información con métodos menos ortodoxos.

-Vaya, y yo que creía hábeas corpus de esta región era humanitario.

-Sólo cuando conviene – dijo sonriendo- Ahora, levanta quiero jugar contigo un rato antes de que te vayas.

Sin ningún tipo de alternativa, me levanté y seguí sus direcciones hasta llegar a una especie de abrevadero de piedra.

-Arrodíllate y apoya los brazos- me ordenó.

Acto seguido, me inmovilizo sujetándome con unas esposas incrustadas en aquella estructura.

-Última oportunidad, ¿prefieres charlar?

-Tengo la boca demasiado seca como para hablar- dije irónico.

Dicho esto sumergió violentamente mi cabeza entre las estancadas aguas. Desesperado por evitar ahogarme forcejeaba sin cesar las oxidadas cadenas que me separaban de la libertad, pero todos mis esfuerzos resultaban en vano y cuanto más intentaba alzar mi alterada mente más me hundía en la decadencia. Pero, instantes antes de expirar mi último aliento de vida, mi generoso sayón personal tiró de mis cabellos para que pudiera ingerir mi ración habitual de aire. Lo cierto es que parecío disfrutar de aquella especie de jueguecito macabro, no porque la tortura durará horas, sino porque su sonrisa reflejaba una satisfacción impagable.

Cuando se hubo cansado me tuvo que arrastrar hasta la habitación más próxima, ya que el constante e inhumano martirio al que había estado condenado me había abatido física y mentalmente. Pero el sufrimiento que había soportado no se podía comparar a lo que me esperaba tras el secretismo que ofrecían aquellas paredes de adobe y ladrillo. Me ató a una robusta silla inmovilizándome de brazos y piernas, y eliminando de paso toda oportunidad de escape que pudiera aprovechar.

-Mira lo que he encontrado en tu mochila.

No podía ver con claridad, pero mi visión borrosa me permitió divisar mi navaja de afeitar. Mediante el uso de esta partió en dos mis ropajes dejando mi torso indefenso de cualquier tipo de apuñalada.

-Me alegra saber que al menos te dejo bien jodido durante unas semanas…- susurró refiriéndose a las cicatrices que su ave de guerra me había hecho bastante tiempo atrás- Me gustaría examinar estas cicatrices con profundidad.

Dicho esto me ató un mugriento trozo de tela en la boca y comenzó a abrir con su nuevo filo las marcas de mi pasado. La única réplica que podía idear era un ahogado alarido de dolor que parecía quedarse atrapado entre mis dientes.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? – preguntó quitándome el improvisado silenciador.

Lo más probable es que aquella fuera mi última oportunidad e cooperar, pero tan solo recibió un escupitajo en la cara.

Y de esta manera, entremezclando cortes y puñetazos, pasé la que supuse que sería la última tarde de mi vida.

* * *

El goteo que desprendía el techo marcaba el ritmo de mi desesperación. Por muy triste que suene, deseaba que mi mártir acabase aunque la expiración fuera mi única salida. Mi verdugo me visitó por última vez antes de que fuera a postrarme en la cama. La verdad, no me molestó, ya que no hubiera conciliado el sueño de ninguna manera.

-Me envían para preguntarte algo – dijo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo primero?

-Teniendo en cuanta que mañana por la mañana serás comida para los perros, supongo que estas en el derecho de recibir respuestas.

-Du Couteau planeó desde el principio el ataque de Jonia que recibí por tu parte, ¿verdad?

-No se me permite hablar de asuntos de campaña, como puedes suponer.

-Te contrató desde un principio para librarse de mí para que así pudiera salir impune.

Se quedó en silencio.

-Era la tapadera perfecta teniendo en cuenta que eras Demaciana. Él quería que tú me mataras porque no resultaría sospechoso. De hecho, siendo su supuesto hijo todo apuntaba a que él no podía ser mi asesino. Y lo cierto es que los todos salíais ganando. Tú tenías el bolsillo lleno, Demacia ganaría apoyo moral al saber que estaba muerto y Du Couteau se libraría de mí pasando desapercibido. Un plan perfecto de no ser por un fallo, Riven. Al darse cuenta de no pudiste matarme el ansia de sangre pudo con él e intentó matarme haciendo parecer que me había ahogado en mi propia sangre debido a las lesiones, pero allí estaba ella. Cuando llegaron refuerzos no pudo terminar su trabajo y Riven fue desterrada, quedándome en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Pero me recuperé y decidí huir. Sabiendo esto, Du Cuteau intentó envenenarme con un veneno que probablemente conozcas. Pero la jugada volvió a fallar y contacto con un viejo amigo mío. O bien amenazó de muerte a Singed o bien le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar, consiguiendo así información sobre mi paradero, ya que sabía que me llevaba muy bien con él. Y debo decir que jugó muy bien sus cartas, consiguió que se fuera de la lengua y me tendisteis la trampa más rastrera que pueda existir. Mi más sincera enhorabuena al general de mi parte ya que supongo, para mi lamento, que no tendré oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

-¿Por qué una mente como la tuya elijó la vida de una asesino?

-Todos nacemos determinados.

-Y todos morimos determinados.

-Correcto, algunos antes que otros.

-Una pena.

-¿A que habías venido?

-A ofrecerte tu última cena, ¿qué va a ser?

-Me parece un gesto de soberbia que los cargos jurídicos del estado de Demacia me den a elegir el más caro de los mangares antes de mi ejecución. Yo diría, incluso, que resulta hipócrita.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo sí o no?

-Lo cierto es que sí. Una botella de vino estaría bien.

-¿Vino? ¿Nada más?

-Si quisiera algo más te lo diría, ¿no crees?

-Está bien, ¿qué clase de vino?

-Confío en tu gusto.

-Me halagas.

Pasados unos minutos Quinn regresó con una botella de vino y un par de copas. La etiqueta del licor delataba la edad de este, ya que estaba tan desgastada que no se podía leer su nombre. No hacía falta ser extremadamente perspicaz para darse cuenta de que aquella ambrosía mundana no era un morapio cualquiera.

-Un gran reserva que ha fermentado en lo más profundo de las bodegas demacianas.

-Veo que aquí no escatimáis en gastos.

-La ocasión lo merece, ¿no crees?

-Teniendo en cuenta de que este será el último trago de una de las dos almas que se encuentran en esta habitación, supongo que sí.

Dicho esto sirvió en silencio el néctar en las transparentes copas y me ofreció una.

-Antes de beber, ¿podrías traerme una foto que tengo en la mochila? Es una instantánea en la que sale Riven.

-Ya veo, resulta que eres todo un romántico.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – dije sonriendo.

Posó las dos copas en la vieja mesilla de noche y salió cruzando el carcomido umbral de la puerta. Agradecí más que nunca aquellos minutos de absoluta soledad, en el que hice alarde, para mí mismo, del pragmatismo intrínseco en mi persona. Al volver lo hizo junto con la foto, la cual me ofreció en cuanto se hubo sentado en una mugrienta silla metálica. Cogí una copa y le ofrecí la restante. Cuando estuvimos servidos me quedé mirando a la bebida y ella, en cambio, alzó ligeramente la suya con afán de hacer un brindis. Me resultaba curioso que aquella fuera la segunda vez que iba a brindar aquel fatídico día.

-¿Un brindis?

-¿En nombre de qué?

-Te daré el gusto de elegir.

-Por la química- exclamé.

-Está bien, por la química.

Y dejamos que nuestras gargantas cataran aquel elixir milenario al que llamamos vino. Tras el primer sorbo el silencio envolvió el ambiente de la angosta sala en una atmósfera de tensión, tan solo intercambiamos miradas de un carácter que no podría describir.

-¿Sabes? – le dije – Siempre he pensado que la muerte es un suceso de lo más irónico.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-La muerte nos libra de una vida llena de dolor y aun así la concebimos como algo… atroz.

-Eso depende del punto de vista de cada persona.

-Y ¿qué piensas tú?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

No llegó a terminar la frase porque una repentina arcada cortó sus palabras. Se cayó súbitamente de la silla y, estando de rodillas, se llevó las manos al estómago. Tan solo llevaba unos segundos arrodillada, cuando comenzó a vomitar una amalgama de alimentos por digerir y sangre. Sin poder siguiera ponerse en pie dirigió su mirada hacía la mí rostro. Fue entonces cuando saqué de mi bolsillo el frasco vació del veneno con el que Du Couteau quiso envenenarme una vez y se lo mostré junto con una verdadera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-La muerte es de lo más irónica, ¿verdad?

Y tras escuchar la sabiduría de mis palabras dejó caer su inerte cuerpo y desfalleció hundiéndose en su propia decadencia.

La lógica dictó cada uno de mis pasos a partir de aquel momento. Le arrebaté la llave de mi cautiverio y lo convertí en un lecho de muerte improvisado cerrándolo completamente. Después me dirigí hasta el puesto de vigía para recuperar mis pertenencias, consiguiendo así un plano de aquellas mazmorras de mala muerte. Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar al conducto de las cloacas. Una vez allí me sumergí entre las putrefactas aguas y comencé a nadar en dirección a la corriente, apareciendo, al de un rato, en un aislado borde de la amurallada ciudad.

Y así, cubierto por una pútrida capa de heces y descomposición, juré venganza bajo la efímera luz que los truenos nocturnos reflejaban en mi sangriento rostro.


	11. La Sombra de la Espada

Bueno, pues aquí os traigo otro capítulo de este fic, gracias por el apoyo y las reviews :D

Si he cometido algún error ortográfico lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.

 **La Sombra de la Espada**

La infecta y retorcida Noxus se veían irónicamente embellecida por la lluvia ocre que ocaso dejaba caer sobre las inmundas calles de adoquín. Las paredes, pigmentadas con un fulgurante color escarlata, se habían transformado en vistosos lienzos en las que las sombras de los transeúntes se quedaban plasmadas, sembrando un intenso sentimiento de melancolía en cada una de las almas que poblaban aquella ciudad. Por aquella época acostumbraba a acechar desde las alturas sentado en la desgastada gárgola que la fachada del palacio real ofrecía a los perspicaces vigilas como yo. Resguardado en mi atalaya de caza personal, examinaba cada uno de los viandantes con el fin de encontrar a algún personaje interesante que le pudiera ser de utilidad al gobierno de Noxus. Efectivamente, con el afán de evitar residir en las hostiles calles que se alzaban a mis pies, trabajaba como asesino a cambio de que Du Couteau me diera un techo en que resguardarme y un plato del que comer. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de las personas tienden a pensar, el oficio de un asesino no se limita a degollar sin piedad a cambio de unas pocas monedas de oro. Lo cierto es que mis tareas diarias eran de lo más variadas, y, además, el gobierno de Noxus solía darme bastante independencia a la hora de llevar a cabo las maniobras. Dependiendo de los anhelos de mis superiores, podía o bien estar atrapando rumores por las calles comerciales de la ciudad, o bien dedicándome a detener a violadores y criminales de poca monta. De vez en cuando, solían asignarme un objetivo al que darle caza, normalmente eran espías provenientes de ciudades enemigas o alborotadores que pudieran poner en peligro la integridad del gobierno al que servía. Mi emboscadas siempre eran exitosas, no porque hubiera entrenado toda mi vida en los campos de combate del ejercito noxiano, sino porque conocía cada recoveco de aquella lúgubre ciudad y las técnicas para combatir su inmundicia. No voy a mentir, por aquellos tiempos, antes de que abriera los ojos en las playas de Jonia, disfrutaba con mi trabajo. Adoraba recorrer los tejados bajo la tenue luz de la luna y abrazar las sobras que la madre noche arrojaba sobre los noctámbulos callejones. Me sentía vivo al perseguir a los criminales que debía meter entre rejas o al apuñalar a mis objetivos entre el ajetreo que el gentío producía en la hora punta. Pero todos aquellos placeres resultaban minucias al compararlos con el logro de haberme labrado un título en aquella ciudad. _Talon_ era un nombre más en la inmensidad del burgo, pero cuando los ciudadanos divisaban a un ágil encapuchado saltar de tejado en tejado, sabía que estaban frente a La _Sombra de la Espada_. Para mi vergüenza, me divertía cegado por mi propia ignorancia.

Cada vez que rememoraba mis paseos noctámbulos por los suburbios de Noxus sufría intensos ataques de nostalgia, pero hubo un día en concreto que se quedó grabado en mi mente. Me encontraba recorriendo el área comercial de la ciudad intentando encontrar información que pudiera ser de cierta utilidad, y lo cierto es que mi ardua caminata resultó ser exitosa. Situado en un pequeño puesto de venta divisé a un mercader proveniente de Jonia, el cual intentaba atraer a más clientes manifestando a gritos la envidiable calidad de sus productos. Sus pintorescos ropajes y los exóticos productos que tenía a la venta delataban el origen de aquel humilde empresario, haciendo que destacara notablemente en aquel mercado. Decidí acercarme como un cliente cualquiera, es decir, ojeando los artículos como si realmente mostrase algún tipo de interés en ellos. En cuanto se percató de mi presencia corrió a darme la bienvenida.

-Buenos días señor- su acento le delataba- si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

-Claro- respondí.

Si quería obtener información útil sobre el estado de Jonia debía ganarme su confianza, y él mejor método de ganarse la confianza de un hombre práctico no era otra que hacer uso del instrumento de trueque al que llamamos dinero.

-¿Cuánto por una bolsa de Belladonas?

La belladona es una planta con la que se puede fabricar potentes venenos, y, para mi desgracia, no era muy frecuente por los alrededores de Noxus.

-Tres monedas de cobre- afirmó.

-Deme una, por favor.

Dicho esto, llevamos a cabo nuestra formal transacción.

-Su acento es un tanto peculiar, ¿puedo deducir que es usted de Jonia?

-Muy perspicaz- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal está todo por allí?, he oído que Jonia es una tierra preciosa.

-Lo es, querido amigo, pero últimamente está pasando por una mala racha.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, se podría decir que estamos sufriendo una especie de crisis.

-¿Una crisis?

-Sí, los puertos de Jonia cada vez están más restringidos, por lo que apenas llegan barcos mercantes que no sean locales. Jonia farda en lo que a cultura se refiere, pero, como puede usted suponer, no tenemos de donde sacar hierro y ganado.

-Entiendo.

-Han decidido restringir la vía mercante porque se supone que están ustedes en guerra con Demacia y prefieren permanecer neutrales.

-En cierto modo es compresible.

-A mí me parece una soberana estupidez, al fin y al cabo el negocio es el negocio y yo tengo bocas que alimentar.

-Supongo que desde su punto de vista debe de ser una situación difícil.

-Lo es, la mitad de la población pasa hambre y apenas hay tropas con las que mantener el orden colectivo.

-Espero de verdad que el estado de su tierra mejore.

-Eso espero yo también – afirmó.

-He de irme, buena suerte con el negocio.

-Muchas gracias por su compra- se despidió sonriente.

Mis habilidades de persuasión me habían proporcionado, nuevamente, un tributo que darle a mis superiores, y mi celebración no fue otra que perderme en un ajetreado mar de semejantes.

* * *

Los altos techos de la entrada principal del palacio estaban decorados con innumerables estandartes noxianos que mostraban, orgullosos, símbolos y representaciones del gobierno al cual servía, adornando la habitación con ese característico rojo sangre. He de admitir que atravesar las puertas del palacio real impregnaba en mí un falso sentimiento de realización, como si realmente estuviera llevando a cabo una acción cuyas consecuencias favorecieran a un colectivo. Nunca me había propuesto ningún tipo de objetivo a lo largo de mi existencia en Noxus, y si hubiera seguido atravesando aquel portón seguiría siendo la marioneta de carne que Du Couteau podía manipular a su merced. Por aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero vivir bajo el seno de aquel hombre tan solo me traerían fuertes sentimientos de arrepentimiento. Ajetreados oficiales y cargos políticos se desplazaban de un lado a otro ordenando sus papeles e intentando que no se les cayeran de las abarrotadas maletas que portaban, y yo, en cambio, recorría tranquilamente los pasillos con el fin de llegar al lugar donde residía.

Se dice que la decoración de una morada puede reflejar mucho sobre la personalidad de su dueño. Supongo que es cierto, pero siempre me inclinaba a desmentir esta afirmación ya que la estética de mi habitación era tremendamente sobria. Aun así no me podía quejar, ya que sabía de buena fe que cualquier cosa era mejor que resguardarse entre la basura de otro hombre. Mi cálida cama me hacía olvidar las frías noches debajo de los puentes suburbiales y la estantería llena de libros me proporcionaba en conocimiento que no podía adquirir entre la multitud. Sabía perfectamente lo afortunado que era por gozar de todos aquellos privilegios, pero los bienes materiales corrompen la mente de todo ser humano y, por tanto, nunca llegué a valorar de verdad el plato del que comía o la ropa que vestía.

La jornada había sido fructífera, y lo mejor era que no debía escribir ningún tipo de informa que corroborara, pues tan solo debía trasmitirle la información a Du Couteau en la siguiente reunión del consejo bélico. Tras haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo y haberme puesto el pantalón de tela con el que acostumbraba a dormir, me arrojé a la cama yaciendo sin más anhelo que mirar al techo y reposar. Pero mi intento de descanso se vio interrumpido por un par de golpes provenientes del otro lado de la mi puerta. Al principio no mostré interés en levantarme para recibir a mi visita, pero cuando vi que esta insistió no tuve otra opción que resignarme. Maldecí entre dientes y abrí la puerta, encontrándome cara a cara con Katarina. La mujer, sin ni siquiera saludar, atravesó el umbral y se dejó caer sobre mi cama. Bastante molesto, suspiré levemente y decidí permanecer moderado ante la arrogancia de mi hermana.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunté cortante con el fin de acabar rápido con la conversación.

-Nada – dijo sonriente mientras se incorporaba para acercarse a mí - ¿es qué no puedo pasar el rato con mi hermanito de vez en cuando?

Cada palabra que salía de sus rojizos labios embellecidos por el carmín me sacaba de mis casillas, pero la gota que colmaba el vaso era la manera en la que acostumbraba a llamarme. No mentiré, sentía afecto por ella, pero a menudo me hacía rabiar a posta y parecía disfrutar de ello.

-¿No crees que podríamos pasar el rato mañana?, es tarde y quiero dormir.

-¿Me vas a mandar a la cama? –preguntó fingiendo tristeza.

-Sí, que duermas bien- respondí señalando la puerta.

-Pero no voy a poder dormir, no si no me das un beso de buenas noches.

No podía explicarme lo increíblemente recalcitrante que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer.

-Esto es absurdo… - manifesté mientras me dirigía a abrirle la puerta a mi compañera.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, una mano detuvo mis intenciones agarrándome fuertemente de la muñeca. Katarina me arrastró hacia ella violentamente, acercando su rostro hasta el mío.

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes… - susurró suavemente.

-Kata… esto no está bien… - dije intentando evadir sus ojos.

-¿Hay alguna razón para no hacerlo?- preguntó mientras intentaba acercarme con su mano tras mi nuca.

-La razón es más que evidente…

-Venga… – replicó – no compartimos sangre.

Dicho esto intentó juntar sus labios con los míos, pero conseguí evadirlo cuando apenas se rozaron.

Las palabras de Katarnia eran ciertas, pero los años que había pasado en el seno de la familia Du Couteau habían conseguido que me sintiera tremendamente incómodo cuando ella se acercaba a mí de esa manera. Se podría decir que aquella mujer había sido una verdadera hermana para mí, y verla de ese modo se me hacía extraño, puede que incluso ligeramente enfermizo.

-Vas a hacer que llore – bromeó humillándome aún más.

-Si te doy un beso, ¿me dejarás en paz? – pregunté resignándome a sus caprichos.

-Me lo pensaré – contestó arqueando la ceja.

Respondí a su soberbia con un serio gesto de reproche.

-Está bien… - cedió.

-En la mejilla – le advertí.

-Claro.

Anhelando calma en un día que comenzaba a tornarse exageradamente largo, dispuse mis labios con el fin de pegarlos a su pómulo, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Katarina me agarró por el cuello y me estampó un beso la boca. A penas hizo falta una décima de segundo para que reaccionara alejando su cuerpo de mío. Yo elevé mi brazo para limpiarme la saliva que había dejado en las comisuras de mis labios y ella, en cambio dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Siempre acababa cayendo en sus trucos, básicamente porque hablar con féminas no era mi punto fuerte. Suspiré, como si aquello fuera una costumbre inevitable.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿verdad? – bastante moqueado.

-Sí.

-Ahora, vete.

Ajena a cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar movió su mano izquierda hasta la altura de mis ojos. Había cruzado los dedos.

-No me voy a ningún sitio- dijo sentándose al borde de mi cama.

-Vete a tu cuarto, por favor – le pedí intentando mantener la calma.

-Pero tengo frío en mi cuarto yo sola –susurró fingiendo la inocencia de la que carecía.

-Pide una mata más gruesa a algún sirviente- respondí ajeno a sus pretensiones.

-Prefiero tu compañía, Talon.

-Por favor Kata, hoy no – rogué esperando a que no intentara engatusarme otra vez.

-Tienes razón, quizá debería pedirle el visto bueno a padre.

Mi única respuesta fue un suspiro.

Y lo había vuelto hacer. No sabía si podría contarle Du Couteau sobre su actitud hacia mí, sobre todo porque ella también sería castigada, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me despachara por la lujuria de su hija.

-¿Tu silencio es un sí?- me preguntó.

No tenía otra opción que callar y someterme a sus deseos.

Antes de que pudiera digerir mi situación, ya estábamos resguardados bajo las sábanas de mi cama. Intentando evadir la realidad del momento me hallaba dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto.

-No hay nada de malo en ello.

-Eso lo será para ti.

El silencio instauro su mandato en la habitación.

-Tengo frío.

-Una pena.

-¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?

-Ya he hecho suficiente por hoy.

-Pues si de verdad me apreciaras me ayudarías.

En aquel momento tan solo quería dormir un poco y olvidar momentáneamente todo lo que me había pasado aquel día, por lo que me giré y la abracé desde la cintura. No mentía, estaba helada.

-Gracias- susurró.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que Katarina me habló.

-Talon… - susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú me aprecias?

Estoy seguro de que notó como mi corazón se aceleraba. No sabría decir si llegué a amar a Katarina. Pese a su actitud arrogante y a sus aires de soberbia, resultó ser una de las pocas personas que mostró algo de afecto conmigo. De hecho, fue apegándose más a mí a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos, y llegó un momento en el cual el agradable afecto que ella sentía floreció en un sentimiento de deseo. Mentiría si dijera que me sentía cómodo aquella especie de pseudo-noviazgo, pero no quise arrancar ello de raíz por temor a destrozar a la persona que me había cuidado por tanto tiempo.

-No digas tonterías, claro que te aprecio.

-A veces no lo parece…

-¿Cómo?

-Es que nunca quieres estar conmigo.

-No es que no quiera estar contigo, es que a veces necesito mi espacio.

-No te entiendo.

-Es cuestión de perspectiva, si no te hubieras criado bajo el seno de una familia privilegiada y hubieras tenido que ganarte la vida por la calle, no te abrirías a los demás tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento… - rara vez pedía perdón Katarina.

-Duerme – dije cortante.

* * *

Cuando entre a la sala del consejo divisé el panorama que estaba acostumbrado a apreciar todas las semanas. Todavía no había comenzado la reunión, pero cargos militares de envidiable rango discutían unos con otros plasmando en habitación severos rostros e intransigentes discusiones. Se hallaban de pie, discutiendo en grupos asuntos los cuales decidí ignorar. A menudo tendía a examinar al detalle sus uniformes, intentando encontrarle un significado lógico a las medallas que lucían o a los símbolos que descansaban en sus hombros. Ellos, embutidos en solemnes trajes planchados a la perfección, eran los representantes de enormes batallones y potentes máquinas de guerra, y yo, en cambio, vistiendo ropajes manchados por el humo de los suburbios, hablaba en nombre de la inmundicia que proliferaba los barrios bajos. En cierto sentido resultaba curioso que me hallara en aquella sala.

Todavía no había comenzado la reunión, por lo que, en un afán de aliviar la sequedad que la larga noche había sembrado en mi garganta, decidí apoderarme de una taza de lo que aparentaba café y sentarme en mi sitio predilecto. Gozando de una postura relajada, daba pequeños golpecitos con mis dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, intentando crear un metrónomo improvisado que hiciese más vivaz el ritmo de aquel agrupamiento formal. Cegado por la impaciencia prendí un cigarrillo y le di una calada más larga de lo recomendable, expulando toda la polución que mi cuerpo pudo rechazar. Como dicta la lógica, mis pretensiones de fumar en aquella habitación se vieron hostigadas por varias miradas de desaprobación, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y no pretendía apagar la llama que me apaciguaba.

Pasados unos instantes Du Couteau atravesó el umbral de la puerta y todos los presentes se sentaron instintivamente en sus asientos designados. Observé uno a uno los rostros de los participantes como si quisiera encontrarme con alguna cara desconocida que dotara de un poco de misterio aquel cargante debate. Katarina se hallaba frente a mí, y mi padre, como manda la costumbre militar, encabezando la asamblea a un extremo de la larga mesa. Pero, cuando había dado por perdida mi búsqueda de variedad en aquella homogénea reunión, mis ojos dieron con el rostro de una desconocida. Era la mujer de pelo plateado y tez morena que conseguiría cambiar mi forma de ver la existencia, pero, en aquel momento, no lo sabía. Su mirada, serena e inteligente, estaba concentrada en el cuaderno en el cual estaba escribiendo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, detuvo el movimiento de su pluma y me observó de reojo. Indeciso por la reacción que debía tener, hice lo primero que se me vio a la cabeza y sonreí tímidamente. La mujer arqueó ligeramente las cejas y me respondió de igual manera. Pero no pude seguir con aquel juego de miradas por mucho tiempo ya que fui interrumpido por la inoportuna voz de Katarina.

-¿Qué te llama tanto la atención?- preguntó junto con una irritante voz lasciva.

Sus ojos esmeraldas me observaban penetrantes mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano. Hiciera lo que hiciese mis deseos siempre resultaban frustrados por el incordio de sus palabras.

-Jódete – exclamé observando las ondas que mi taza de café producían.

-Es guapa – susurró - pero no te veo con ella.

Le lancé una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué? – preguntó defendiéndose- no puedo dejar que mi hermano hable con desconocidos, no sería responsable por mi parte.

-No me parece ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir sobre tus responsabilidades.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, la voz del general Du Couteau irrumpió en la sala.

-Doy por iniciada la reunión semanal del consejo de Noxus, el motivo que se nos encomienda tratar es la ofensiva hacia Jonia. Comenzaremos repasando la estrategia ideada hasta ahora y tras el aporte de información reciente, daremos paso a las sugerencias estratégicas.

Una vez llevado a cabo el preludio de aquella pesada charla, Du Couteau comenzó a hablar. Mientras pronunciaba sus palabras observaba cada uno de nuestros rostros.

-Como ustedes saben, la ofensiva hacia Jonia se llevará a cabo vía náutica, por lo que soldados de todos los rangos serán designados para combatir al ejercito Joniano una vez llegados a tierra, sin excepciones. Si el ritmo de nuestros astilleros continua así tan solo tendremos espacio para embarcar un tercio del ejercito disponibl... – interrumpió bruscamente su discurso y dirigió su severa mirada hacia mi rostro.

Las cabezas de todos los presentes se tornaron hacia mi posición a la espera de lo que debiera ocurrir.

-Apaga el cigarrillo, Talon – me ordenó serio.

Poco entusiasmado por iniciar una trivial disputa arrojé aquel cilindro del demonio en mi taza de café y vi como las diminutas brasas se extinguían en un burbujeante mar marrón. Aquella iba a ser una jornada muy larga.

Cuando la reunión terminó me dirigí hacia la terraza que se hallaba a un extremo de la habitación, pues sentía la urgente necesidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco. Apoyando en la barandilla de aquel mirador podía ver toda Noxus, desde sus distritos nobles a sus barrios humildes. Vista desde allí, la ciudad parecía una especie de manto homogéneo teñido en gris y las angostas líneas de humo provenientes de las chimeneas se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo plomizo. Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando unos pasos hicieron que me sobresaltara. Ante mí se hallaban Du Couteau, y junto a él la mujer que había arrebatado mi atención un par de horas atrás.

-Buenos días, padre- dije asintiendo levemente- ¿ocurre algo?

-En absoluto – negó – vengo a presentarte a nuestra nueva miembro del consejo, Riven, capitana segunda de infantería.

Por un instante, sentí que me perdía en sus profundos ojos pardos.

-Riven, este es Talon, representante de los asesinos en el Alto Mando de Noxus.

-Mucho gusto- afirmó mientras nos estrechábamos la mano formalmente.

-El gusto es mío, no todos los días se llegan a conocer a figuras de su altura.

-No podría decir lo mismo, no he oído hablar sobre usted.

-Eso es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-No quisiera parecer maleducado, padre- dije- pero, ¿a qué se debe está aparición tan repentina?

-No se te escapa una, ¿verdad?- jocoso – lo cierto es que quiero que Riven sea tu mentora a partir de ahora.

-No se ofenda, padre, pero no lo veo conveniente.

-Teniendo en cuenta que debes partir hacia Jonia, a mí sí me lo parece.

-¿Cómo?

-Vas a la guerra, Talon.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba rápidamente, sintiendo una intensa sensación de opresión en el pecho. La garganta se me secaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y, por un momento, quise volver a pudrirme en la decadencia de los suburbios Noxianos.

-Entendido.

-Bien, ahora he de irme. Aprovechad para hablar un poco y planificar vuestro entrenamiento.

Acabada su aportación en aquella disputa, se marchó por donde había venido dejando tras sus espaldas un ambiente de lo más tenso.

-¿Cree usted que conseguiría matarme si me arrojo desde aquí? – bromeé para romper la tensión que mi futura partida había causado.

-Bueno, he oído que los asesinos más diestros siempre caen de pie, como los gatos.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que combatir en Jonia.

-No es tan terrible como lo pintan.

Lo más seguro es que aquella afirmación fuera un burdo intento de tranquilizarme, pero, en aquel momento, no me emocionaba demasiado tener que lidiar con una guerra. Había oído historias, historias en las que hogares destruidos y gentes inocentes resultaban ser protagonistas. Evité plantearme el horror de aquellas escenas antes de participar en el asedio, pero acabé sintiéndolo en mis propias carnes cuando di con aquella joven joniana. Se hallaba frente a su casa, llorando la muerte del bebé que sostenía en sus manos. No pude ni siquiera reaccionar al darme cuenta del pesar al que estaba sometida aquella muchacha, y por tanto, no moví un dedo cuando un par de soldados noxianos la arrastraron, probablemente con el fin de abusar de ella. Aquel fue el punto de inflexión, el antes y el después. Desconozco cual fue el motivo de Riven, pero juré que no volvería a ser participe de semejante carnicería una vez acabada mi labor.

-¿Me permite una pregunta, capitana?

-Claro, pero no me trates de usted me incomoda muchísimo.

-El reglamento militar me lo exige, lo siento mucho.

-No seas tan estricto, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Mi nueva compañera comenzaba a caerme bien.

-Está bien, ¿cuántas personas has matado, Riven?

Su semblante dejó en evidencia su sorpresa.

-Más de las que me gustaría… ¿tú?

-No llevo la cuenta.

-Curioso en un asesino.

-Si contara las muertes que llevo a mis espaldas me arrepentiría de ellas en mi lecho de muerte.

-Sabia decisión – me acaba de dar la razón.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, observando el paisaje que el oscuro hormigón y las nubes grisáceas plantaban ante nosotros.

* * *

"Insipra… expira", repetía en mi cabeza mientras recorría la espesura formada por un mar de coníferos y maleza. Puede que fuera fruto del pánico, pero, bajo la turbada mirada de un prófugo, pareciera que incluso las malas hierbas pretendían llevar mi cabeza ante la ecuánime figura de un verdugo. Los árboles parecían hostiles figuras que emergían desde el resbaladizo suelo y cada una de las gotas de lluvia que aquella tormenta me arrojaba arremetían contra mi cuerpo como si de balas de fúsil se trataran. Las piernas, siguiendo las directrices que el cansancio dictaba, reprochaban ante mi impaciencia, sintiendo así como mis músculos se contraían causando una intensa sensación de ardor. Pero, corrí. Corrí hasta que mis músculos ardieran y mis venas bombearan ácido. A menudo resbalaba a causa del traicionero musgo que reposaba sereno en las rocas con las que estaba condenado a tropezarme, y, cada vez que me precipitaba al suelo, estaba obligado a besar el fango. Cuanto más yacía en el lúgubre paisaje que se alzaba ante mis ojos, más difuminada se tornaba mi percepción, desmoralizándome, aún más, en aquella epopeya. Acompañado por un férreo sentimiento de desesperación, me alzaba de entre las caducas hojas que los robles habían desprendido con el fin de alejarme todo lo posible de la ciudad que había dejado a mis espaldas horas atrás. La idea de que mis enemigos me capturasen para separar la cabeza de mi cuerpo no me animaba, pero lo que verdaderamente me entristecía era el hecho de no poder despedirme de ella como merecía. Me acababa de dar cuenta, al son de aquellas precarias circunstancias, de que podría haberme muerto sin darle ningún motivo que justificara mi necedad. La verdad, allí a donde me dirigía me iba esperar un destino bastante más cruel que la ejecución, la furia de la mujer a la que amaba, aunque, personalmente, no hay riña que no pueda resistir si es bajo un techo que me cobije y junto con algo caliente que llevarme al estómago. Las comodidades que cualquier residencia estándar pueden ofrecer se me antojaban especialmente en aquel momento, pero, para ser sincero, las probabilidades de que sobreviviera a mi fuga era nulas, no por el cansancio ni por la falta de alimento, sino por las tropas y mercenarios que pretendían capturarme. Supe que debía descansar cuando el infame astro que brinda luz por las noches se alzó en el oscuro cielo, es por ello que encontré un recoveco oculto junto a un riachuelo y me postré en el con el fin de restaurar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Conciliar el sueño fue sorprendentemente fácil, no sólo por la fatiga, pues quería evadirme por unas horas de aquella funesta realidad. Nada más dormirme una multitud de imágenes comenzó a surcar cada uno de los rincones de mi mente. Lo más probable es que fueran alegorías que mi consciencia había ideado para aferrarme un poco más a mi profundo sueño, pero yo tan sólo divisaba un conjunto de imágenes sin ninguna relación aparente. Aquellos pensamientos penetraban por mi cráneo y aparecían fugazmente recorriendo mi cerebro. Un vaso de agua, una cesta, una torre en llamas, un pecho de mujer, un libro, una margarita, un bebé, Riven…

El causante de mi despertar no fue el tormento que mis habituales espasmos solían crear, de hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que no había sufrido un de ellos. Emergí de mi letargo a causa de un leve pero irritante pitido que se fue menguando a medida que recuperaba la consciencia. Nada más mover un dedo sentí como cada uno de mis músculos se contraían sintiendo, para mi pesar, una estremecedora sensación de impotencia. Me levanté como pude, retirándome los restos de maleza de mis ropas e intentando adecentarme la cara que el barro bajo mis pies había manchado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzar mi mochila escuché un par de voces por la lejanía. Supuse que debía tratarse de mi más que evidente persecución, por lo que, reacio a cualquier tipo de dolencia, me arrojé al rincón en el que me había resguardado y esperé pretendiendo que las voces se alejaran. Para mi desgracia, no ocurrió tal cosa, pues pude llegar a apreciar su conversación de forma nítida.

-Voy a echar una meada al río, cuida los caballos- dijo un tipo de voz sumamente grave.

En cuanto escuché estas palabras me estremecí ligeramente e intenté acurrucarme aún más entre las sombras. Efectivamente, un señor menudo se posicionó frente al riachuelo. Portaba armadura demaciana, no era un mercenario cualquiera. Confiaba en pasar desapercibido, pero, de todos modos, ya tenía dispuestas mis dagas.

-Yo no mearía ahí – le advirtió su compañero.

-Y que me iba a pasar ¿qué una trucha se zampara mi polla?

-Si pasara tal cosa, el pez se quedaría con hambre – dijo entre risas.

-Tu mujer no decía lo mismo ayer por la noche- respondió con el mismo tono y haciendo un gesto obsceno que aclaraba su referencia.

-Luego usan esa agua para regar los campos, ¿sabías? – dijó burlón- Puede que el rey se coma tu meada esta noche.

-Pues que se la coma, para puta mierda que está haciendo en ese trono.

Aquella era la profesionalidad de la guardia real.

-Ya que estamos, no crees que deberíamos rellenar las cantimploras, queda un buen trecho hasta las afueras de Noxus.

-Claro, pásalas.

Dicho esto, vi dos recipientes metálicos chocar contra la superficie rocosa de la orilla del río. Bastante cabreado, el hombre termino su faena y se agachó a recoger las cantimploras.

-Te he dicho que me las pasaras no que las tira…- detuvo su frase cuando dirigió su mirada a la zona en la que estaba escondido, tomando, a su vez, una piedra.

Había estado asomando la cabeza todo este tiempo, y, a juzgar por su silencio, parecía que me había visto.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó su compatriota.

-Shhh- respondió – creo que he visto un conejo- dijo mientras oía sus pisadas que fallaban en la intención de ser sigilosas.

-Oh, vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo con gilipolleces como estas… - reprochó malhumorado.

-Joder, ¿prefieres cenar conejo asado o las mismas raciones de mierda que comemos todos los putos días? – dijo gritando. En caso de que fuera un conejo su griterío ya me hubiera espantado.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral y todo ser vivo de los alrededores pareció respetarlo, excepto mi corazón claro está. Fue acercándose más y más, pero, cuando estaba a un par de metros de mi escondrijo, desvió su dirección ligeramente, dándome la espalda. Era consciente de que me iba ver en cualquier momento, y las probabilidades aumentaban si tenía en cuenta sus ansias de carne animal. Debía aprovechar aquel momento brindado por la diosa fortuna e intentar asesinarlo de forma silenciosa. Justo como solía acostumbrar a hacer hace tiempo.

Mi primer movimiento fue tirar fuertemente de su capa que cayera en mi dirección, y, antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido decidí apoyar mi mano izquierda sobre su boca. Por suerte llevaba armadura pesada, lo cual hizo que perdiera cualquier posibilidad de levantarse. Inmovilizando su torso con las piernas, no desperdicié un segundo y asesté una certera puñalada en su cuello. Permanecí en aquella posición hasta que dejó convulsionar y rápidamente me oculte tras unos arbustos. Ahora solo hacía falta que el compañero se diera cuenta de su ausencia y que viniera hacia su cadáver. Me posicioné de manera que pudiera atacarle por la espalda. Tan solo hicieron falta unos instantes de calma absoluta para que el otro caballero comenzara la búsqueda de su amigo.

-¡Eh! – exclamó- ¿sigues ahí?

No recibió respuesta, por lo que caminó, ignorante, hacia la posición de su compañero.

-Si esto es una broma no tiene ni puta gra… - sus palabras cesaron cuando divisó el cadáver de su compañero.

Se dirigió sobresaltado hacia el inerte cuerpo.

-¡Bronn! – exclamó dirigiéndose a su difunto amigo- ¿Estás bien?

Al ver que sus gritos no dieron resultado se equipó su yelmo arrebatándome la posibilidad de que pudiera asestarle un golpe mortal en el cuello. Como era habitual en los caballeros de Demacia, llevaba una armadura de acero sumamente pesada, la cual apenas dejaba espacio para llevar a cabo un golpe limpio. Desenvainó violentamente su mandoble y gritó hacía la inmensidad del bosque.

-¡Muéstrate!

No hubiera dejado en entredicho mi sigilo ni por todo el oro del mundo, y, a ver que no salía de mi escondite, el zorro comenzó a buscar al conejito que había asesinado a su amigo. Lo que el caballero de brillante armadura y soez lenguaje no sabía, era la posición en la que aquel conejo estaba escondido.

Oteaba su entorno haciendo ademán de atacar, probablemente con el fin de provocar a su rival. Él era una montaña cubierta de acero muy bien entrenada y en perfecta forma física, y yo en cambio un reo malherido y sin ningún tipo de protección a excepción de las sombras. Era todo o nada, pues si no conseguía asestarle un golpe que penetrara su corza y que lo tumbara para siempre, me vería obligado a combatirlo mano a mano, y, en tal caso, mis probabilidades de éxito se verían drásticamente reducidas. Cuando aquel tipo me dio la espalda me abalancé sobre su figura agarrándome en sus hombros y clavando mi filo entre el recoveco que su yelmo y su armadura parecían ofrecerme. Pero, mis cálculos resultaron ser erróneos y la daga apenas se clavó en el metal. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el mastodonte al que Demacia tenía por caballero, me agarró con su mano libre y me lanzó violetamente hacia las rocas del rio. El impacto fue tal que casi pude notar como cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo crujían al unísono. Motivado por el fragor del combate, o mejor dicho, por la adrenalina, conseguí alzarme frente a él con una rapidez considerable.

-¡No hay honor alguno atacando por la espalda!- gritó cegado por su propia cólera- ¡No luchas con honor!

-Él lo hacía- repliqué señalando al cadáver de su amigo- y mírale ahora.

-Vas a morir- afirmó asestando un lento golpe de mandoble que esquive con éxito.

-Tienes razón, voy a morir, pero hoy no.

Escuchadas mis palabras lanzó un bramido que probablemente recorrió de punta a punta los recovecos de aquel bosque y comenzó su brusca ofensiva.

Y así, ciego como nunca, el defensor de los caídos llevó a cabo numerosos movimientos de espada que no tuvieron éxito en ninguna de las ocasiones. Yo, en cambio, me limitaba a esquivar y a tratar de estudiar sus patrones de combate, pues quería encontrar en él algún atisbo de debilidad. En uno de sus golpes fallidos el caballero fue más rápido que yo, y aprovechando, que me hallaba al otro lado de su filo, golpeó mi mandíbula con la parte inferior de su empuñadura. Caí de inmediato y el sol de medio día se vio rápidamente eclipsado por su figura. Tomo su espada con las dos manos e intentó asestarme el golpe de gracia. Conseguí esquivar su ataque por los pelos, pues noté como el frío filo abrió una larga herida a través de mi espalda. Supe que era mi oportunidad cundo vi que no podía sacar su espada del suelo, y como es lógico, decidí aprovechar mi momentánea ventaja. Le asesté una patada en la rodilla izquierda utilizando la poca fuerza que me quedaba, haciendo que aquella torre de carne y acero se cayera. Una vez en el suelo me lancé sobre su estómago apoyando todo mi peso sobre él.

-Hijo de puta – gritó a través de las aberturas de su yelmo.

Le quité la protección de la cabeza. Él, mientras, intentaba alzarse, pero el peso de mi figura y la densidad de su indumentaria le impedían moverse. Ignorando por completo el uso que pudiera hacer de mis dagas, comencé a golpear su cabeza como si de un monigote de paja se tratara y como respuesta tan solo recibí algunos gruñidos ahogados y notables cantidades de sangre en su boca. Cuando mi puño comenzó a resentirse pensé en coger mi daga y acabar rápido con el sufrimiento de aquel patán, pero la piedra con la que su compañero había intentado darme caza resultaba más apetecible teniendo en cuenta mi estado de rencor y cólera. Apenas tuve que mover el brazo para alcanzarla, pero cuando lo hice el semblante de aquel pobre desgraciado cambió drásticamente. Alcé el puño con el que había cogido la piedra, tapando la luz del sol y reflejando en la tierra una intimidante sombra.

-Al menos ten algo de decencia y usa un cuchillo…– me dijo mientras sonreía y escupía sangre.

-Si hiciera eso, amigo mío, no tomaríais en serio al manso conejo.

Y comencé a estampar la contundente piedra contra la superficie de su cráneo, como lo hacían los carniceros antes de comenzar a cortar las carnes de sus domesticados animales. Veía como su rostro se desfiguraba poco a poco mientras que todos sus dientes rebotaban ensangrentados en su propia boca. Tan sólo se oían dos sonidos en la funesta calma de la que aquel bosque era testigo: los golpes cargados de rencor y los gritos de mártir y desesperación. Repetía una y otra vez aquella macabra danza de la venganza personal, aquel lúgubre ritmo compuesto por el ingenio que el diablo sembraba en la cabeza de cada una de las enfermizas almas que poblaban aquel mundo de mierda. Por un momento sentía ganas de meterle una bala entre los ojos a cualquier ser humano que se negara a follar para mantener viva su especie. Quería coger una antorcha y quemar todos aquellos hermosos valles que no iba a ver en mi vida. Quería respirar humo.


End file.
